


Fairly Local

by NepetasDisciple



Series: 21 timelines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Other, Panic Attacks, better get your permision slips ready, fucked up time lines, more tags to be added as i see fit, we are going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetasDisciple/pseuds/NepetasDisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The naming of this fic pays homage  for all those shity song fics from fanfic and quizzilla with the lyrics paragraphed  into the story.</p><p>"Timeline after timeline there are different versions of you, ones who have made the right choices, ones who have not. "</p><p>"Please,<br/>for the love of god..<br/>Do the right thing.</p><p>You don't want to end up like me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’m fairly local, I’ve been around

Snowdin was a fairly small town. It only had one restaurant, a small shop with a inn built next door, and a library. Needless to say, everyone knew everyone, and too some degree, respected one another. It was a peaceful town, but boring none the less. 

So of course when Sans woke up in his slightly neat bed, a wave of nausea hit him, he knew right away somthing was up. His hand went to his head, holding the side as he tried to calm himself. He felt panicked, but didn't know why. He almost called out to Papyrus, stopping short after he looked to the calendar. 

September the first. 

That.... didn't feel right. That did not feel right at all... he pushed himself off of his bed, throwing the blanket over his mattress to at least try and make his bed look somewhat presentable. He knew Papyrus would be on his back about his room if he didn't try and make it look, somewhat clean

" Hey, Papyrus, what day is it? He yelled out from his room, moving to his dresser and pulling out a neatly folded white turtleneck. He stopped just as he was about to pull it over his head. 

" SANS, IT'S TUESDAY. HAVE YOU NOT BEEN KEEPING TRACK? I SWEAR YOU COULD MISS AN ENTIRE WEEK IF YOU COULD. "

" What can I say Pappy, I can get.... bone tired." Sans chuckled as he heard a thud coming from the other side of the wall. No doubt Papyrus probably slammed his head against it in utter annoyance. " But, no, I mean the date, it's the first right?" Sans asked, pulling his turtleneck all the way down before putting on his hoodie. 

" OF COURSE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEAN, ONLY A FEW MORE DAYS TILL HALLOWEEN! BUT HURRY UP, WE NEED TO BE AT OUR POSTS SANS, I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Sans could hear his brother moving around, collecting his bones and semantics for his traps. 

Sans gave a small noise of discomfort, but nonetheless moved to put on his shoes. Blue sneakers, not really useful in ankle deep snow, but hey they were comfortable. He opens his door, glancing back to Papyrus’s room. " Hey, I'll meet you outside, later pap." He spoke out, already using his magic and transporting outside before his brother could catch him. 

Sans felt the air hit him, wincing at the feel, he moved to the little lab he had behind the house. Taking out his key, stopping short as he heard the front door slam open and Papyrus yell his name. He quickly opened the door, closing it as quietly as he could, only to freeze in place as he turned around. 

Being a scientist long ago, working under Gaster with Alphys, he and his teacher had made a magnificent breakthrough. They made a quantum box. With a bit of magic, they where able to open up a bubble in space and time. This is where Sans had continued his work, long after Gaster was written out of history. The box was a floating point per say, with very specific rules. There could only be one sans in it at any time. A strange rule, but when you take in accounts that there where mutual timelines each starting, stopping, and ending at different intervals, it made sense. 

Whatever was put in here was safe from any reset. 

Which in all honesty, he thought he was done with, until he saw the box. 

“No, no no no no no no no!” Sans yelled out, anger filling his very soul. He took quick steps to the plain cyan blue box. The Last time he had seen something like this was when that damn flower thought it would be fun to fuck around with the timelines. He lost count after a while, and to be frank, resetting always had horrible side effects on him. The flower was able to finally set a memory engraved into his psyche because of it. No matter how much the little weed reset, he would always remember. 

So it seemed like he was going to have to dance the same dance over again. No wonder why he woke up feeling such dread. He stomped over to the box, picking it up with shaky hands. Slowly opening it to find just a small stack of note cards as well as another key. He picked up the notecard, a chill going down his back as he read his familiar handwriting. 

“ It's not the weed again, it's something worse” 

He narrowed his eyes, wondering what in the fuck could have been worse then the weed. Nonetheless he moved to pick up the key. 

He moved to the cabinet, his hand shaking slightly as he pressed the key into the lock. Gripping the handle and slowly pulling it. In it were files and three folders, almost practically filling the drawer. A flash of memories ran through him, a pained noise coming from him, yanking his hand back. 

A warm handshake, a flash of sharp metal. He blinked his eyes, once again moving to pull out a folder. Written on it was the word Genocide in deep red. He placed it on the counter, taking the last two. Another was labeled Pacifist in yellow. The last one was thicker then the two, pale pink words spelling out Neutral. He turned back to pick up the file on the counter slowly moving down to sit on the floor as he realized he could feel his chest constrict. It was like he couldn't breath, his eyes stung as he tried to keep tears from spilling out. 

Sans closed his eyes, pulling his hood tightly over his face as let the files fall to the floor. He bunched himself into a tight ball, his teeth grinding against one another. " Ten, nine, eight, Seven. " he counts down, touching and pinching each one of his boney fingers. " Six, five, four. " he opened his eyes, looking down at his fingers. He took a deep breath. " Three." he slowly exhaled, once again breathing In and pinching his middle finger. " Two...." he slowly relaxed his body, slowly unscrunching himself. " One..... My name is Sans; I work as a sentry to Snowdin forest with my brother, Papyrus. Gaster was real, and it has been three years since a reset has happened." He rambled off to himself. 

He could slowly feel the effects of his panic attack lessening. He glanced down to the three folders. His hand shakily grabbing them and neatly placing them on top of each other. Stretching up into the drawer to take the rest of the files. " No, scratch that.... it's been.... zero days since a reset has happened."


	2. I see these streets you're walking down

Sans waited.

And to be honest, for the last fifteen days, that's all he could ever do. He was to wait, and to read. 

He was dancing the same dance, only this time, it seemed to be a different song that played with the same damn steps. He couldn't count how many times he had seemed to restart. From what the files and folders told him, it had to be over a hundred, maybe more. 

Being on the outskirts of Snowdin forest, so close to the ruins, it was quite noticeable. He knew the exact plan his other selves had and most likely, will follow. The very thought of another version of himself matching step for step where he was walking chilled his very bones.

This was where things would branch off for him, this was where he could see what time had in store for the stout skeleton . He placed his hands in his pocket, thumbing the whoopee cushion in a nervous habit. He only read its use once in all of the files, but restarts after restart burned it's use into his skull. It was a ploy of sorts, have the human shake his hand, just for the "laughs". It fit well with his character, and they would be none the wiser. 

But no, he did this for another reason. Dust was a clear indicator of what was going to happen. He follows the human, he scares the human, he makes them shake his hand and use the whoopee cushion as a "joke", and he gets a feel of how much dust, how much death they carried on them. 

His breath hitched as he heard the door to the ruins open up. Sans tightly closed his eyes, pulling a wide grin to his face. It was show time after all. 

He watched them pass the tree he was behind, the figure was slow, but they seemed to move with purpose. Sans waited for a moment before following them. His emotions for the human mixed. He hated how they kept repeating the same damn time line over and over and over again. 

Well, not over, it was fair to say it was the luck of the draw. In all honesty, the only thing keeping him moving forward where the notecard the other Sans left. Those, he suppose, where to keep him going. Pictures would be stapled to the back of them, as if to testify that they were indeed real timelines. 

One seemed to have a picture of the kid with their teenage mom. The notecard talked about how in the long run the underground was let out and had him marry the mom. 

Another was a group photo, and it seemed like the kid broke the barrier, but this time there was another human that didn't seem to even be remotely related to the kid. The Note card spoke about how he met the human by the both of them working at a Nicecream stand. 

He was slightly surprised to find that there were somewhere he did end up dating the kid. A stereotypical couple picture of him and the kid was placed in, they of course looked older. The back had spoken of having the human be the ambassador of the monsters, and going back into the wishing cave to look for lost humans. 

He supposed these were to keep him from being completely hopeless, but in all honesty it just made him bitter to the core. He honestly didn't think people could be so envious about themselves before, but here he was. 

He huffed, freezing only for a second as he realized that he broke a thick branch from stepping on it. He quickly flash stepped, hiding behind another tree, waiting for the human to turn around. 

They never did. 

This left him in a deep confusion, the crack was loud enough for the sound to bounce around the forest. 

He quickened his pace, only slowing down once they stopped to look at Papyrus gate. They turned to face him, and for a moment he was taken back. " Human.." he stated out, voice deep to sound intimidating. His words were soon caught in his throat as the human reached forward and shook his hand, the whoopee cushion sputtering out. 

He was at a disbelief, but quickly regained himself. " The old whoopee cushion joke, doesn't fail to work it's magic. Though, you kinda let the air out of my joke there. " he spoke out, glancing Frisk up and down. It seemed like this once was much older than the ones he tended to get in other time lines. They looked... different to say the least. Tired, it was like they themselves had been going through a tough time. Their hair seemed longer than it did in the photos, dark circles could be faintly seen against their tan skin. Though, he was immediately set on edge about them. There was just a murderous aura about the human that made his nerves flair up. He was about ready to send a Gaster blaster out, and would have if it wasn't for his promise. 

Though he slightly relaxed as soon as the other let out a small laugh. He tried to copy, giving a wide grin. " Well, the name's Sans. Sans the skeleton. " he pulled his hand away, quickly looking to their own. 

No dust.

To say the least he was confused. There were a few signs that this would be a genocide timeline. Hell, his own gut was practically screaming it. 

" You're a human right? " he asked, watching the other nod in confirmation. " That's hilarious, to be honest, I'm actually suppose to be on watch for humans. " he looked for a reaction, almost narrowing his eyes as he could tell that they were giving a half ass'ed look of surprise. " But ah, to tell ya the truth, that's not really my thing. Now my brother, he's a human hunting fanatic! Actually, I think that's him over there." 

Sans cocked his head to where his brother would be coming in. " You know, I actually got an idea. " he spoke out, already pushing the human forward. " Just go through this gate here, don't worry about it, my bro made the gaps between the bars way to big. " he spoke out, moving to his sentry post. 

And now was where he was going to see if he was trapped in a genocide timeline. " ah, here, move to that conveniently shaped lamp. Trust me kid, he won't catch an eye socket of you." He spoke out, watching Frisk. His mind quickly putting in the pieces, watching as they just stood there. 

Fear shot up his spine as they could hear Papyrus getting closer. The Kid only ever stood in plain sight when they had their head set on killing everyone. " Hey kid?" He began, but the words were lost as they booked it to hide behind the lamp. 

Sans blinked, a bit.... lost at what had just happened. The conversation with Papyrus felt like it was a recording, he was starting to recognize, even guess what Papyrus was going to say even before he was going to say it. At least this let his mind wander to the human. Small laughs came from them, but if anything, they sounded... like his. 

Like whenever Papyrus would pull a joke or a puzzle he been through. It was a courtesy laugh. Something he could front so his own brother would not notice. 

His attention was drawn back to Papyrus as he left, giving one last nyeh before leaving. Sans gave a smirk, remembering why exactly he was out here. 

It was for his brother's sake. 

And he was going to make sure that his brother was going to have a good time. 

" You can co-" Sans stopped short as he watched Frisk book it to follow Papyrus. "Hey!" He called out, the human freezing in their tracks, turning around to face Sans. " It would... mean a lot to my brother if he got to actually see you, maybe humor him if you can? He hasn't been this excited in days. And ah, trust me, Papyrus doesn't have a mean bone in his body. " he gave the human a playful wink. 

Sans relaxed as they let out an actual giggle, nodding their head before turning away and running forward. 

The fear creeping up his spine did not falter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can guess the three diffrent " time lines" that sans was looking over, I'll totally make them a reader/ character fic. 
> 
> All three timelines are fanfictions from this site.
> 
> And I absolutely INFATUATED with the fanfics.


	3. Im fairly local, good people now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im putting my other fic on hiatus since this one seems to get yall all up and interested more. i was so excited i wanted to post this early buuuut. nope, Tuesdays and Saturdays should be the regular update days. if you guys wanna talk to be about the fic, hit me up on my tumblr. its Silverpond

sans watched as they made it to the clearing, keeping himself hidden from the human. He hadn’t noticed it before, but they seemed to be.... shambling. He could tell that their movements were slightly jerky, as if they were being moved to do so forcefully. Sans held his breath and tensed as he watched Snowdrake run into Frisk. The battle starting up almost instantly. His grimaced as they noticed the toy knife in their hand as the heart shaped soul suddenly pulled out from Frisks chest. The human waited for a moment, Snowdrake taking its chance, saying a bad pun and quickly throwing its attacks at Frisk, who dodged them all with great ease. 

But that was it, Frisk just laughed and let the young monster tell it's jokes, and the next thing he knew, the human was letting the snow monster go. 

Sans, to say the least, was still very suspicious about the human. Everything in his theoretical gut was telling him that this was an off timeline. That this was suppose to be the one where he had to face the human and kill them over and over till they either reset or he bit the dust. 

Nonetheless he turned and teleported to his brother. 

" Sup Papyrus." 

He spoke out, the taller skeleton jumping up just as he finished his puzzle. 

"SANS, THERE YOU ARE! AND DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME; YOU NEARLY SCARE THE LIFE OUT OF ME. " His brother scolded him. 

Sans just laughed, shrugging his shoulders. " Boy, guess you can say I made you jumped right out of your skin. " he chuckled out, Papyrus giving a groan at the joke. " 

" BROTHER PLEASE, WE NEED TO TAKE OUR JOBS SERIOUSLY. AFTER ALL UNDYNE IS REALLY COUNTING ON ME TO WATCH OUT FOR HUMANS, YOU KNOW? AFTER ALL, AS HEAD SENTRY OF SNOWDIN FOREST, I NEED TO BE ON TOP OF WHO IS PASSING THROUGH AND GOING OUT. UNDYNE DID SAY- SANS OH MY GOD IS THAT A HUMAN?!?!?"

Sans turned around, knowing fully well it was the human. Papyrus quickly looking back to his brother, Sans all the while engaging in the silly antics of looking back and forth. " I think that's a rock, Papyrus. "

" OH" Frisk gave a small sort of smirk, waving their hand. 

" But ah, what's that thing behind the rock. I think that's a human there. " Sans revealed, Papyrus practically losing his shit at the very sight of them. His excitement was practically off the charts. Sans smiled a bit wider as he watched his brother stutter in disbelief before moving ahead. No doubt to recalculate his puzzles to give Frisk a harder time. 

Sans turned back to the human, freezing as they already moved past them. A shiver seemed to run through him as they strode forward. It was like they weren't even worried about his brother. This was going against what every note, every file he had read. they, well he had said that a genocide timeline would follow by a dust covered hand and a chill down his back. The chill was ever present, but there had been no dust. Not even a spec on the kid to say the least. 

San followed them closely, and it seemed like he wasn't the only one who noticed how off the situation was. Doggo was quick to notice, the canine shivering at his sentry. Like before, Sans waited with bated breath as another battle ensued. 

But the damn human spared him. Not only did they spare him, but they did so as if they knew exactly what to do. They didn't move an inch or even remotely flinch as a blue sword was flung at them. Even petting the dog just enough times to let them go. 

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, narrowing his eyes in a angry confusion. This was all wrong. Something bad was bound to happen, and it felt like this thing was just toying with him. Still he livened up once the human came forward. He already had his speech ready to tell them about the blue attacks they most certainly knew about. 

Though they passed him, they passed him without even giving him a second thought.  
Sans gritted his teeth in annoyance, and quickly flashed step to Papyrus, once again scaring his brother half to death. 

" Sans! Must you do that so close to me? You nearly had me, the great Papyrus, mess up my most cunning of puzzles." He spoke out, gesturing to the electric maze. 

" Oh sorry bro, I just got all excited. The human is getting closer pretty quickly. I just wanted to hurry up and let you know is all. I wouldn't want you to be..... shocked.... after all.. "

"Sans! I.... ahhh, well I do appreciate you warning me, I wish you wouldn't deliver a pun as well. " Papyrus pouted out. Though Sans wasn't paying much attention. 

And as expected, the human came much earlier then he would think possible. He knew people were curious by nature. Any regular person would take time to explore their new environment, hell maybe even get lost. 

But not this human. 

Frisk walked forward, almost going right across the electric maze, stopping short as Papyrus made a sound of disappointment. Sans tightened his fists in his pockets. Anger bubbling up inside of him at the meek sound of his brother's unhappiness 

" Ah, sorry." Frisk has spoken out, voice soft but scratchy. As if they hadn't used it in a long time. 

Sans glanced up to his brother, then back to the human who took a step back. " Oh, Ah, It's not a problem, Humans. I do suppose you are quite eager to be up close to my presence that you had not noticed my amazing puzzle." Papyrus spoke out, the human just gave a laugh, nodding quickly. 

It made Sans sick, now he knew. They had to be playing with the both of them. Toying with Papyrus to lower their guard, to lower his guard. Nonetheless, he stayed quiet as Papyrus went to give the orb to the human, not even finding it shocking anymore that they sped through the puzzle with little hesitation. They didn't even bat an eye was they seem to run past him to get to the next puzzle. Even ignoring him as they stood by the ball game. Not even taking the time to play it as well as talk to him 

He huffed, moving forward to once again meet his brother, with his own "puzzle" set down. His brother was less then happy to see the lack of effort put. It wasn't like he didn't care, but he just knew that the human would most likely just go through it without a second glance. 

Yet there was the human, stopping right at his puzzle and picking it up. Sans eyes widen slightly as they watched them pull out a red marker and sit down in the snow to finish the puzzle. How they got the marker was something he never could figure out. They never seemed to leave the ruins with one in his notes. 

Although even with the off-putting situation, he couldn't help but turn to his brother and give him a smug grin. " Told you my Puzzle would work. " 

" it only worked because they had a marker, Sans! What if they did not? They would not be able to complete it! At least my puzzles do not need any other materials a human may not have. My puzzles are fair. Look they are already done with it! You could have at least put down something harder for them, like Junior Jumble." Sans glanced back over to Frisk, who was indeed holding up a finished word cross. 

" Ah, that's for baby bones, Papy. Crosswords are harder. "

" Now wait, it seems we are at a stalemate Sans, let's have the human decide!" Papyrus turned to the human, Sans just giving them a side-glance. 

" Well, if I had to say..... I ah, w - would pick Junior Jumble." Frisk spoke out meekly, in the same voice as earlier. Sans had to keep from flinching. 

"See I told you Sans! It is clear how smart the human is. Even they find it harder to deal with those empty boxes. " Papyrus gloated out. Taking off to make sure the next puzzle was up and running. Leaving the two in a sort of awkward silence. Sans of course waited for frisk to speak to them, but once again was ignored. 

Had he finally turned invisible? It seemed so, because they only seemed to care about his brother. Which in retrospect made him all the more paranoid. That and their give no fucks sort of attitude, which was once again highlighted in the " random puzzle maze" that Alphys let them borrow. They didn't even bat an eye, almost as if they knew it would make a straight and narrow path of them to go through. 

Sans was starting to get fed up with it, his magic boiling, threatening to spark out. Once again he teleported to Papyrus, looking across the bridge while once again Papyrus had to calm down his non-existent heart. " Hey Pap’s, you sure this bridge puzzle of yours works?" He asked, looking over the many pulls above and below it. He never gave Papyrus credit for his architectural ingenious, but looking over it, it was in all honesty a piece of work. 

" Why of course Sans! It's one of my greatest puzzles, you know! " the taller skeleton boasted out, raising his chin up high, puffing out his chest armor. 

" the humans going to love it. I mean think of all the cool puzzles. We really got to make sure we use your best work to impress them." A wide grin coming to his face. Sans could clearly remember that his brother never activated it in any timeline. Well, he was going to try and change that now. 

Papyrus looked a bit hesitant, but nodded not the less. The taller brother looking forward as greater dog moved past them panting happily as it made its way to Grillby's. Frisk was not to far behind. 

" Human! I see you have made it this far! I have to say, I am very impressed at your knowledge of puzzle passings. But now, behold, the Gauntlet of deadly terror! When I say the word, cannons will fire, spikes will swing, blades will slice. Each part will swing violently up and down, victory over this is but a small blimp!" Papyrus laughed out. " Are you ready human because.... I.... um...." Sans looked to his brother, teeth grinding together as he could see how his morals were conflicting with him. 

" What's the hold up bro?" He asked, voice calm despite the annoyance and anger swelling in him. 

" There is none! It's just that..... this.... this Puzzle isn't fit for the human! Not that they would not figure it out!!! They are like me, the great Papyrus after all, able to figure out any puzzle! But um, I ah, I feel like this puzzle reflects poorly on my Puzzle making skills! Yes!!! That is it, I must present the human with an even harder puzzle than this one!" And with that Papyrus fled off into Snowdin.

Sans however turned to try and catch his brother. " Papyrus wait!" But he had already left. Sans shoved his hands into his pockets roughly. Quickly trying to decide how he could get his brother to not fight this anomaly of an anomaly. He tensed up as he felt the human tap on his back, he turned back to them, a fake smile on his face. 

" I didn't.... um, see you by the locked door." They responded.

Sans fear suddenly skyrocketed. He knew that that was one of the places they where suppose to " see him" but he didn't want to make the effort if they were going to ignore him. " Ya... sorry kid, had some things to take care of." 

By the look that they were giving, Frisk didn't believe it, but they didn't question him either. They turned to leave, but before Sans could think about it, he tightly grabbed a hold of their wrist, causing the human to jump in shock, they turned back to face Sans with a questioning expression . "Hey.... it ah, looks like your are going to fight my brother pretty soon... real soon actually. " he dropped his hold on their wrist, placing his hand back into his side. " A bit of friendly advice kid.... You keep going the way you are now." He looked off to the side for a moment, thinking over his words before turning to meet their stunned gaze. Sans leaned forward, voice deep with aggression. " You are going to have a bad time. " for a moment he could see the panicked look in their eyes, for once their cocky know it all attitude faded. He watched them take a quick glance down to their hands, mouth opening up to question him.

Sans disappeared to warn his brother.


	4. I'm evil to the core What I shouldn't do I will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans watches the fight with Papyrus and Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a bit of a hiatus, well a long one, heheh, sorry about that, but here ya go! im going to try an get a chapter out every Tuesday from now on! ALSO OMG <3 THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR COMMENTS. they give me determination to write!

“ Papyrus, listen, i really don't think that you should fight this human.” Sans spoke out, quickly taking ahold of his brother’s wrist. They were on the second story of their house. He took a quick glance around Papyrus room, looking at last year's presents he had gave to his brother, action figures he has scrounge around in the dump for. A wave of hurt spreading across his mind as he realized that there wouldn’t be another Christmas to spend with his brother. Not with the timelines jumping and restarting. 

"SANS, The human is very nice, i really do not think you need to worry about me, Brother. “ Papyrus consulted his brother, gathering his bones for the upcoming battle. " Plus, it could be very rude of me to show up. What sort of image would I be showing? It would be neither great nor cool of me. " 

" Papyrus, I'm serious I ref-" but before Sans could finish his sentence, Papyrus was out of his bedroom faster than Sans could keep up. 

Face palming, Sans stepped out of his room with a grown. He leaned out over the railing, glaring holes into the door. Sure the kid had been going through a pacifist route. At least he had hoped that was the case. There was no sign of dust on the kid's hands. Not even a smudge on their cloths, which would have been prominent even against Snowdin’s crisp snow. Dust had a light grey that just stuck out. Having so many different timelines where he and the different versions of Sans had seen it, Sans could justpick it out as of now. 

But the kid had left a bad taste in his mouth. There was something so off about how Frisk had interacted with them. It was just off the script of how these things should normally go. 

Sans just let out a long drawn out sigh, moving down the stairs and heading to the front door. He was going to watch his brother fight this odd human. It was the least he could do after all. He took the handle, opening it slowly just in time to see Frisk move into the fog. A shiver crept through, making him shake where he stood. He pulled his hoodie over his head moving into the fog, making sure to tread lightly so the crunch of the snow didn't give away that he was following them. 

Sans moved to hide behind the tree line, watching as his brother went through some dialog. He relaxed as he watched Frisk give a flirty line that sent his brother into a nervous fit, though Papyrus quickly shook it off. 

Just like that, the battle seemed to quickly grow more intense. Frisk seemed to switch for a split second, twitching ever so slightly as they charged at Papyrus. Fear gripped Sans as a sharp pained yell came from Papyrus. He could see that just from one hit, his brother had lost half of his health. The odd part being that the attack had dealt so much damage. 

Frisk had not leveled up, thier level still showed to be at one, even the weapon they helld was strangely enough, just a stick. Not nearly enough to do as much damage as it should of. It was a god-forsaken stick after all. So how in the hell could they have gave so much damage? Sans narrowed his eyes, he could feel magic swell up in the right one, but he knew this was all supposed to go down. There was no way he would be to change his brother's fate. It would all be reset anyways, so what was the point? Though, that didn't help the fear and panic that bloomed within the smaller skeleton. 

" M-My, that was a good attack human! B-But let's see if you could try and dodge this one!" Papyrus had called out, his own words shaky, giving a small hint to how nervous he now was. Though he valiantly stood his ground as he sent a wave of bones to the human, which in turn made Frisk's souls blue. The human quickly falling to one knee as the gravity seemed to become harsher for them. Nonetheless, they were able to jump over each bone, but just by the skin of their teeth. 

And so, they got into their stance, stick in hand as they seemed to shake where they stood. Sans narrowed his eyes at them, watching, as Frisk seemed to take their time choosing their actions. He watched as Frisk readied for another attack, Sans shivered, wanting to move, to interrupt the fight to save his brother. But his nerves seemed fried, he found that fear grounded him.

But Frisk backed off, choosing to check Papyrus, which left the taller skeleton relived. There was no doubt that Papyrus wouldn’t be able to survive another hit like frisk had done at first. He sent another wave of bones, Frisk dodging them with an impressive amount of ease. It was as if they had known what order that Papyrus was sending them out. 

Once again, Frisk chose to check Papyrus, the same actions repeating over till his brother seemed to be left breathless. Sans, to say the least, was incredibly shocked. The human had not taken damage at all, not a single scratch was placed on them. Sans knew for certain that his brother was an amazing fighter, at least he could have done one damage point. 

He knew for certain that there was a big difference between this Frisks, and the others that had come through to " play". 

Papyrus all the while, granted the human mercy, which Frisk quickly took. The battle had ended and it seemed that Sans could finally breath easier. His brother was alive and well, a bit shaken up from the one deadly blow, but he was fine and still around to make calls to Undyne and now help the human along their journey. 

Sans merely leaned back against the tree closing his eyes and taking deep to calm his nerves before moving off to his station in waterfalls.


	5. They say I’m emotional, What I wanna save I’ll kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistakes where made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, i just realized one of my fav artists on tumblr reads this story.... well, hope you like it so far!!!
> 
> i just wanted to throw this up, plz mind the grammar/spelling, ill edit it more later.

Sans leaned forward, a small yawn coming from him, as he checked over the time. He found it quite curious that Frisk was taking a good time to get to his position. He figured that either one of two things would happen. Frisk would just speed ahead to waterfalls and miss out on their date with Papyrus, or actually take the time to do it. All in all, it shouldn't be taking this long for them to get here. 

Unless.... of course they were not going by the "script". Sans grinded his teeth together, realizing that he had left his brother home alone with what could be a very fucked up human. Giving a curse, he was stood up straight, ready to teleport back to his house in his room so he could listen to what was going on, but stopped short. There of course was Frisk, old cell phone in hand with a sort of happy grin on their rather tired face. Sans hesitated, wanting to ask if they would like to possibly spend the night at the inn. They had looked worn down when exiting the ruins, but now they just seemed worse for wear. 

But no, Sans sat by quietly as Frisk put their phone back into their pocket. He watched as Frisk passed them, his grin lowering ever so slightly as they walked into the next room. They looked like they were just going to keep ignoring them. Sans let out a gruff huff, he figured that if they wanted to go on their merry way, it was fine by him. He leaned back, already starting to use his magic to teleport when he caught a glimpse of the human peeking out to them. Their brown eyes widening, as they seemed to be caught, quickly they pulled back into the other room. 

A small hum came from Sans as he leaned back, pretending to close his eyes as he listened for what the human would do next. He was pretty sure that they were trying their hardest to be quiet when approaching, but the sound of their shoes echoed in the opening of the cave that lead into waterfall. " Well, what can I do for ya kid?" He asks, enjoying the look of confusion that spread across their face. 

" I.... well..." Frisk starts out, but is quickly lost as they tried to figure out what to say. Sans knows how this is all supposed to play out, and he was willing to bet that they knew it was well. So if Frisk was able to go off the set track, why couldn't he?

" Kid you ok? You seem to be ready to jump out your skin." He teased out, placing a hand on theirs. " Wow, you seem chilled to the bone." He spoke out, looking to the human, the white lights flashing brighter as Frisk gave a small smirk to the pun. 

Though, Frisk glanced back to the exit that would lead out to Snowdin, then to Sans. All the while Sans stared at the with his ever prominent grin, which in all honesty, seemed to be growing bigger by the second. " Um.... ah.... S-Sans.... did you maybe want to... um... go to Grillby's?" 

" Like a date?" Sans asked, watching in amusement as the human flustered darkly, their face turning a interesting shade of red. Of course the stocker skeleton quickly interrupted before they could say different. " Sure kid, I mean, it's about time I had my break. I can let you pull me away for a little bit. " 

He slowly pulled away from his station, watching what Frisk did carefully. " Well, let's get going kid." He spoke out, watching as Frisk took a step to further themselves into waterfalls. So, it did seem like they knew the whole script of the timeline. They knew he preferred to take his short cuts. It seemed this Frisk knew where to go, though It was typical that they didn't. " Where ya going kid, Grillby’s is this way. " He watched as shock flashed across their face. Taking a glance backwards to them before walking to Sans. 

Though confusion crossed his mind as they raised their hands to take his. Sans felt their fingertips brush against his before they realized what they were doing. Frisk quickly pulled their hand back to their side. He didn't make a comment about it, and it seemed that Frisk had been relieved about this. 

They walked out of the entrance, looking over the ground that Frisk and Papyrus had fought on. Holes in the snow where scattered around mostly from the bones Papyrus had shot out. Frisk ended up tripping more often than not. " Jesus kid, I'm not the most handsomest monster, I don't see why you keep falling for me. " 

Frisk let out a snort, rolling their eyes before shivering. Sans noticed this and quickened his pace, opening the door to the bar and grill he spends most of his time at and letting in the human first. A group of people giving their greatings as he made a appearance. He waited till Frisk was at the bar before he cleared his throat. They stopped mid step, their face darkening in an embarrassed blush. 

" The bar is for those who are of legal drinking age, kid. You don't look older than 16. " He spoke out. Of course he himself was just a year shy of being able to drink, but seeing as how many timelines and resets he been through as well as his other self's, he was more then sure he had made up that year. He slid into the free booth, grinning wildly as Frisk backtracked to him. He could tell the human was slightly annoyed by the sudden but small changes in the timeline, but if Frisk was willing to take advantage, so was he. 

" M'nineteen.' He heard Frisk mutter out, as they slid in the seat stopping before they fully sat down and moved to look under the seat. Frisk pulled out the whoopee cushion, a smug grin on their face. Sans just let out a chuckle. 

" Wonder who could have put that there..." he drawled out lazily. Though he was quickly working on how he should go from here. The kid knew how the timeline was suppose to go. He had seen many different reports of other Frisks, some younger, some older, knowing as well, but they never reacted like this Frisk. This one moved with purpose, with a deeper determination that he had never seen or read about. 

" Maybe it was a bonehead." Frisk spoke out, voice softer than what Sans was used to, but none the pun and teasing insult had roused him from his thoughts. 

Sans couldn’t help but let out a snort. It seemed like the kid was willing to go back and forth with a few playful puns and jabs. " Might be a bonehead, but I bet the guy has a sharp wit and has a sweat-er sense of humor. Probably good looking to ." He spoke out, moving to take the sleeve of Frisks sweater to show where he was going with that pun. 

" hmm, I thought Beauty was skin deep." 

"Hmmm, and hair I thought we were pals."

" Sans, I can assure you we boney are the best of pals." 

" I don't know bud, you are getting really sharp tongued with me." At this, Sans leaned forward slightly, the tip of his blue tongue poking out between his teeth, all in innocent fun, that was until he noticed the human turning a bright shade of red, quickly avoiding eye contact. " You doing ok there, pal?" Sans asked, watching as Frisk gave a nervous laugh. 

" Yeah, fine. Probably just a bit hungry." They replied, getting up quickly. " I think I'll order something". Frisk quickly moved to the bar, Sans relaxing more into the booth, narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular. What the hell was he doing? This was going out of the normal plan. If he kept going how he was, well, he wouldn't know what would be happening, and wouldn't be able to keep an eye out for Frisk. 

Who had of course came back with two plates of burgers, ketchup bottle balanced half hazardously on a plate, sliding the one with ketchup to him with a small smile. Sans gave a look of interest, a small smirk playing on his lips as he held out the bottle. " Don't you want some for your burger, buddy?" 

Frisk gave him a look of uncertainty, raising their hand to take it, stopping short, fingers barely touching the bottle before they quickly gripped it, determination burning in their eyes before they tilted their head back and chugged the bottles content. 

Sans could only watch in moderate fear.

Frisk was by far having a hard time downing straight ketchup, the paste was noticeably thick going down their throat, and the taste was starting to get too sweet. Which in all honestly would make then dry heave if it wasn't for how determined they were to one up Sans.

They slammed the bottle down, a wide smug grin playing on their face as they stuck out their tongue out at him before taking a bite out of their burger. Frisk, at this point, needed something other then tomato paste in their mouth. 

It was at this point Sans broke down in a fit of laughter. His chest heaving like he was pulling in air, the skeleton leaning on the counter as his hand hit the table. Frisk soon following, almost choking on their burger. 

Sans opened his eyes looking over at this Frisk, his thoughts racing around inside his skull. If this Frisk really had meant harm, wouldn't they have don't it by now? Surely a evil creature won't try hard to match his puns, or even one up him on his pranks. Maybe this Frisk would be the one to break the cycle. 

" So, I guess you have been down this road, huh Frisk?" He asked, watching the look of surprise wash over their face. He figured it was beat to drop the act now. He knew Frisk's name from other memories, so why act like he didn't know and follow the set path? Neither of them had been, after all." You're trying out some new stuff after all. Even jumping the gun. " 

" so... you... do you remember me?" They asked, making a gesturing motion to themselves. Their eyes wide and uncharacteristically hopeful. 

" Well yes, I mean it's not that, hard to remember a face like yours after all." He chuckled out. " I mean, isn't this where we had our first date?" Sans joked out looking to Grillby's, his own memories mixing with the other San's. Memories of the two of them sitting at the bar, pranks, the talk of Flowey, and his brother. 

It was then surprisingly and utterly shocking as he felt Frisk pull at his jacket bringing him closer and lip locking with him. A small yelp coming from the skeleton as he felt his magic rush to his face, creating a blue tint just at his cheekbones. 

Now he really never had many chances to make out with people, much less kiss them. But he could tell that there was passion and a sort of want in Frisk's kiss. He pushed them away, eye sockets wide as he sputtered. " What the hell?!" He spoke out, the bar growing silent quite quickly to look at the commotion. 

Frisk looked taken back, like he had struck the human. " I thought... I mean, you said..." they tried to explain, face darkening in embarrassment before they quickly bolted out of the booth and hurried into the frozen forest of Snowdin, leaving a quite bewildered skeleton behind. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Sans to say the least, was having a hard time trying to come to terms as to what the hell was happening. Frisk just had upped and kissed them. Sure he was a rather handsome monster with a humorous personality, but that didn't mean they could just out right lip lock them. He had been torn with going after them, or waiting till they came to Sans again. After all, he would be watching over them. though, being they lazy skeleton he was he sat at his post that was just outside of Hotlands. He leaned back, trying to fall asleep, but found out he could not. he sat up straight, a small huff coming from between his teeth. he Suddenly perked up as noise could be heard. Sounds of struggling could be heard quite clearly, but frustrated screams were quite distinct as well. but they were not Undyne's. 

they were in fact frisks, and to be honest, they were chilling. yet he leaned his head down and pretended that he was asleep. the sounds where not getting any closer, and realizing as such, he peeped open an eye socket, a small gasp of shock coming from him as he watched Frick try to run. their motions where jerky, as if something was pulling them back, Frisks form was in tatters, scrapes and scratches could be seen all over them. 

Sans fingers dug into the wood, mentally cheering on the human to just get past his post. unfortunately, they slowed to a full stop, letting Undyne catch them. Sans watched in surprised as Frisk let out a scream of frustration and struck the warrior, her health bar dropping to a zero.


	6. is that who i truly am, i truly dont have a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POKEMON REFERENCE

" I.... wont...die!" The monster shrieked out. " I... still have.... people to...protect" her voice sounding disoriented. Her face seemed to be melting, her movements had slowed greatly, but it was now that the human had been frozen in fear. A blue spear materialized in Undyne’s hand, though the weapon was now dim, bent, and crooked at odd angles. She raised her hand, herself trembling from the strain of keeping her dissolving form. Just as she brought down her arm to strike Frisk, her body seemed to poof into a shower of dust. Coating Frisk from head to toe with it. 

"N-No, on god no!" They screamed out, quickly wiping away the dust that they could, coughing wildly as they try to scramble out of the dust pile. " I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Frisk cried out hysterically, tears forming down their face as seemed to drunkenly get up from off the ground. Wildly patting at their hair and clothing to get the remains of Undyne off of them. 

" I didn't, I'm sorry, oh god i didn't mean to!!!!" They shrieked out. 

" Kid..." Sans spoke out, surprising the both of them. Frisk wiped around, their eyes widened with horror as they realized that Sans had seen everything. They took a few steps back, leaping to the side as they trampled into the dust that was now Undyne. 

" I.... I didn't mean to..." they spoke out, tears spilling from their eyes. " I don't, I didn't mean to kill her! I didn't! I'm not a killer! I'm not..." the human trailed off.

And in a flash they were gone. They just stopped existing. Sans scrambled from his post, tripping over his own shoes as he looked around for them. " Frisk? Kid? " He called out. 

He turned, not knowing what exactly the fuck happened. He sighed, suddenly getting hit with a wave of nausea. Sans stumbled backwards, hitting the ground rather hard. A small grunt came from him and he found that breathing seemed to take a great effort. A long whine seemed to leak out as he tried to get up but couldn't. He laid out flat on his back, as the area seemed to spin. He dug his finger into the ground to try and stable himself, deciding that closing his eyes would hold off the worst of... whatever he was experiencing. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

He opened his eyes, drowsiness flooding his senses. He blinked, looking around, finding that he was leaned up against one of the walls in waterfall. " What the fuck?" He spoke out. This was not where he had been. He was in one of the caverns, more notably, the one near Temmie village. Which, was most certainly not where he had had to guess, passed out at. He moved forward, not entirely too sure on what he should be doing, but none the less decided to head to his station at Hotlands and go from there. 

He was able to easily pass through the next room. Letting the lights go out. After all, he knew which turn to take and what lead to a dead end. He had lived here his whole life and well, he also had the memories of reliving timelines again to help. 

He moved up to the field of echo flowers, shopping short as he realized that they repeat everything they have heard. Sans knew he passed out by his sentry point, so why did he wake up near Temmie village?

He ran closer to one of the echo flowers, narrowing his eyes as he realized that they just told the same thing as before. If Undyne and Frisk had fought, they would be repeating what they would have been saying. Did Frisk restart? Could they restart without having to go back to the beginning?

He left the patches of echo flowers, passing the greeting sign of the hot lands. He stopped short of where Undyne had fallen. He kneeled down, scraping his boney fingers across the ground with a small hum. There had been no dust left on his fingers. The ground was clear as well as Frisks slate, since of course they had…. well, not really reset, more or less soft reset? 

Either way, it slightly annoyed him. Resets in general where a pain in the ass, and that last one had him find out what going through a reset while still awake felt like. Normally he would fall asleep and wake up with little to no memory of the time line, find the box in his workshop, rinse and repeat. He did have to give her credit, they did set the timeline to make sure that undying was still alive. 

He sat back in his entry station, leaning forward as he tried to remember more. He glared forward as he started recalling Frisk being equally, if not more, freaked out about the whole situation then he was. It's seemed Frisk was trying to do the good thing; they were just having a hard time following though. With that, he could understand.

Then there was the kiss. That, was one thing he did not understand at all, and he knew everything in top of being a damn physicist. There was something more to Frisk then they were leading on, and he was damn sure he was going to get to the bottom of it.

He leaned forward, letting a bored expression grace his face as he waited for the sounds of Undyne and Frisk to come through. Though this time, he couldn’t help but to tense at what may follow. After all, how many times would Frisk kill by accident in frustration, and by that notion, how many times have they reset or soft reset without him remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frisk trying to get that shiny sans


	7. tomorrow ill keep a beat, and repeat yesterdays dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *back and forth, im beating you to your own sick jokes

Sans had given them one more chance. Well, to be honest, twice if he was being technical. They had managed to get past Undyne by a hair length. Frisk catching a break as they passed his " sleeping" form, of course passing him without beating an eye, unlike most Frisks he and his other timeline selves met. They would just try to talk to him, only to once again have Undyne catch them in battle. They really didn't get that Sans was just pretending to be asleep so Undyne could give them a mouthful only to get back to chasing the kid. 

He waited a few minutes after Undyne had left before getting up and standing in front of his Hotlands post. He was most definitely not suppose to linger, but he was willing to make an exception to talk to Frisk again. 

They of course, did not show. 

Which, he could kind of see why. If the kid knew already that he would be long gone, why would they waste time? 

Now though, What tore him up slightly was the fact that he had waited at his hot dog stand for Frisk to pass through. They did, not surprisingly, but also passed right by Sans. He would be lying if he didn't say he was interested in what sort of shenanigans Frisk would pull. The hot dog thing was always funny, and found that particular moment to be the favorite out of any leftover memories from resets. So when Frisk walked by, head down, refusing to make eye contact, to say the least Sans felt rather dejected. 

So here he was now, standing outside of the MTT resort. His hands stuffed into jackets pockets, more or less hiding his nervousness as he rubbed his fingers together, the sound of bone against bone echoed off the walls of the alleyways softly. He wasn't too sure how he would approach Frisk, but he knew he had to talk to them. 

He wondered if he should activity seek out the human, to just get this whole process over and done with. Before he could move he could hear the sound of a person running. The human making its way to the entrance, only slowing, as they needed to catch their breath. Again their form seemed ragged and beat up. A few cuts where scattered over their skin, a bruise seemed to catch itself on Frisks cheek. 

Sans mood dipped as he remembered what staying on a pacifist route would have meant that they took quite the beating. That maybe they even ended up dead a few times. That's what happened throughout. No regular human could survive just passing through peacefully without dying. Frisk was special; Frisk could repeat as long as they where down here and had a save point. 

He waited till they got closer to him before he moved to talk to them, freezing as they moved passed him, not even making eye contact. They were once again ignoring him! Anger flared through the monster, he quickly following and taking their wrist and pulling the human back, making sure that they were facing each other. " We are going to have a nice little talk, after all, that's what we are suppose to do, right?" He spoke out, voice calm, but his eye socket held no lights. Though with his hidden threat, Frisk didn't seemed at all scared or even worried. They seemed to be frustrated more than anything. 

" Fine" they spoke out, ripping their hand from his grip, rubbing their wrist lightly while looking down. Sans all the while just watched them with suspension. Nonetheless, he leads the way to the back of the alleyway with the dead end. His magic flaring as he and Frisk teleported into the restaurant. He turned to talk to Frisk, only to have the human move past them and roughly pulling out a chair at the empty table he had reserved for the two of them. 

Sans let out a small huff, following after them, sitting down and leaning onto the table, placing his elbows on the top and letting his skull rest in his palm, trying to decide where to start their conversation. 

" You would be dead where you stand..." 

Sans stopped breathing for a moment, he sat up straight in his chair, eyes dimming. " Pardon me? I think I missed what you had said." 

" You.... would be dead where you stand. " they repeated. Their face lacking of emotion as they played with their longer then normal hair. Frisk's light brown eyes seemed to suddenly tint a red hue as they looked up to him. Sans all the while nearly jumped up from his chair, ready to fight. This Frisk seemed corrupt, emotions swinging back and forth, actions not following the set rules of what they where suppose to do. 

" That's what you said to me, isn't it? If it wasn't for Toriel, you would have killed me. " They explained, a wide eerie grin plastered over their face once they noticed that they made him uncomfortable, a grin that unnerved Sans to no end " Funny, isn't it? How the, ah, tables have turned?" They spoke out, poking the table to emphasize the pun, only for them to lean closer to the skeleton, the candlelight making their facial features seem more exaggerated. " It's not so funny when it's you being scared is it?" A huff came from them as the human leaned back into their chair. 

Sans wide grin seem to falter at this. He glared at Frisk, but didn't say a word. They pretty much gave him a taste of his own medicine. Which, to be honest he somewhat deserved... somewhat...

He has been judging them harshly. Even if he hadn't been so outword with it, he was waiting for them to mess up so he could rub it in their face. But from the reports said in his locked room behind the house, and the memories of last past timelines, how could he not? " I guess it wasn't very funny to give a threat and pass it off as a joke. But then again, you're blaming me for a joke I didn't even do in this timeline. " He spoke out, a smug smirk forming as Frisk opened their mouth to retort but held it closed. " Which begs the question.... if a sea dweller warrior is killed in a past timeline with only two people remembering it, is it still murder?" He asked, eye sockets staring straight at Frisk. He was more than willing to cut to the chase here. They had been speedng along, so why not try to match it pace for pace.

" It was... I didn’t...." They started, pulling hand through their hair as they slumped forward in their seat. Arms resting on the table. " That was a mistake ok I-"

" Or what about that nice peck you gave me at Grillby's? Was that a mistake too?" He interrupted. He wasn't mad, but more or less frustrated with this human sitting in front of him. An anomaly of an anomaly. 

He watched the human pale, looking away as they sighed. They tapped their fingers against the table, biting their lips till it actually bled. Sans quickly placing his hand over Frisks to get their attention back on the skeleton. " I thought.... you where someone else." The human muttered out softly. 

" Wow, and Here I thought I was the only good looking short skeleton." 

They pulled their hand away, fire flashing in their eyes, completely parallel to the tears that where beginning to form. " Look it's not.... you should!...." They let out a loud growl of irritation, half of the other customers looking to the both of them before Frisk sent each and every one of them an eerie glare, causing the other monsters to turn back to their respective tables and company. 

" What….. are you?” Sans asked after a long pause. confusion racking at his brain as he watched them try to pull themself together. they where unstable to say the least, defying what dictated what in their world. He could sense a human soul, but there seemed something else in there. something that made this Frisk different from any others that walked along these timeline. Frisk just froze, licking their bloodied lip as they seemed to look for a reasonable explanation. 

“ You want to know? well….. Sans, I’m not sure what i am either. “


	8. This song will never be on the radio, Even if my clique were to pick and the people were to vote It’s the few, the proud, and the emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hugs and tears BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the title of the chapter ends up become a late Alternian chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Damn you hamstucks, DAMN YOU!!!!!

" there are things that you won't remember." Frisk spoke out, a small huff coming from them as Sans stared at them in skepticism. I have been through this..... maybe..... fifty times?"

" You're lying." Sans retorted with what seemed to be a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

" But I'm not. I been through this route so many times, I can almost always dictate what people will say, what people will do. I mean... I...." they shifted uncomfortably in their seat, a few tears slipping past their face, Frisk quickly moving to wipe them away from their face. 

Sans all the while has a look of disbelief across his face. He was barley able to stitch together what Frisk was trying to explain. Now they seemed to be trying to not break down. Why they were crying, he had absolutely no fucking idea. " H-hey, kid, look you don't have to cry about this. " 

They held up their hand, motioning for sans to stop. " have you ever had a favorite timeline? " the quickly ask, already trying to collect themselves. 

That question itself was hard to answer. Not only where there many time lines, there were some, stopping, starting, and... ending, even as this one continued. He couldn't remember all of them, just a few that that always seemed to repeat a certain way. The reputation of it probably ended up permanently burned a memory in his mind, which was why he knew ninety percent of the time where these Frisk's would be going and why he never had a memory about any of his other time line selves getting together with Frisk or other humans, even just making a life above the underground. 

In a way, this was one of his first run.

" Well, I can't say I do kid."

" I do.... " they spoke out, a somber look fell across their face as they moved to play with the candle in front of them. " I have one that I hold dear, in fact one of my favorite memories from it was in here. I was... I was um, at a sort of party you know. Mettaton was holding it here, the whole restaurant was cleared out to make room for a dance. Kinda like a Ball, I guess. Mettaton had the best band in all of the kingdom play. I didn't know how to dance, but you, you practically pulled me to the middle and Waltzed with me. Or, I suppose tried to. " Frisk spoke out, a small smirk playing on their lips. " You even wore a tuxedo, if you could believe that. " They said, a snort of laughter coming from them. 

"Then, when the party was starting to calm slightly, you took me to the back of the hotel to look at the lights of the core. And to be honest, at that point I had seen it so many times, I could draw it perfectly on paper from memory if I wanted to. But then, well, I never saw anything so beautiful. You- he then turned and well..."they flushed darkly at the memory. "I thought that you where that Sans. The one who, well... Fell in love with me. I thought that you remembered that we had our first date at Grillby's and... well I sort of jumped the gun on that... so... sorry." 

Sans sat there in disbelief at their story. Which, well, made sense in retrospect. Nonetheless, he was left completely speechless. After all, what do you say when you have been told that another version of you had dated the person you where now talking to. " Honest mistake?" He spoke out, not to sure how to proceed. 

An awkward silence seemed to fill the space between them and Sans thanked that the room was filled with other costumers. 

" So, question kid. Why where you so unhappy with that timeline that you had to scrap it? And if you have been doing this for more then 50 times, how come I don't have a single natural memory about you. I clearly remembered you offing Undyne," Frisk winced at the lack of tack Sans was pulling. " But I don't remember any other resets or um, us...." he gestured between him and Frisk. 

" I wasn't, I was very happy actually. In fact, I think I was the happiest I had ever been. " they stated in a matter of fact way, evading the last question by not answering it. 

"Then why did you reset?" 

" I didn’t..." 

Sans gave Frisk a narrowed glance, this left the human to sigh as they moved to stand up and push in their chair. 

" Look, I... can't really talk about this more. At least not now you know? I'll tell you, but it has to be later. I got to continue on. I have to get the rest of you guys above ground. I very much can't do it just sitting here. Plus, im sure Mettaton is getting his wires in a twist waiting for me. Then I have to go and scrounge around under Alphys lab." They spoke out with a shiver. Already making their way to exit, to their surprise Sans was following. 

" You'll do fine kid. But I'll have you know, I'm going to be holding you to you're word. I want answers you know. " he spoke out, following Frisk to the exit that lead to the core. He glanced around, looking at the greenery that stood left to right. The balconies railing had lights wrapped around it. Sans tried to picture it in a more festive way. 

" Unlike you Sans, I make sure that I keep my promises." Frisk chided out with a smirk, Sans giving them a playful glare

" Hey, you're still kicking aren’t ya?" 

" Only cus I can restart at a save point!" They laughed out, moving forward, stopping once Sans had grabbed ahold of their wrist in a much more gentler fashion then when they first did. 

Sans quickly pulled them against his chest, wrapping his arms around them in a hug, which the human quickly mirrored back. Sans could feel the human shake slightly, and he could very well guess that they where crying into his turtleneck. He hardly knew anything about this Frisk, but he knew that they remembered each and every reset they ever did. If anyone could relate to them, it would be him. The sort of mental toll could make someone snap, and Sans was surprised that they had yet to. 

Frisk needed to let these emotions out and Sans was more them willing to help pull them out. He let the human cry on them for as long as they needed. He offered them small words of comfort till they once again settled down and thanked him, quickly giving one tight awkward squeeze ( since it was a bit hard to hug something without much mass) and let go. The human quickly running off into the core as Sans stood back and watched. 

He lingered there, slowly placing his hand over where his heart was suppose to be. Giving a sigh, he leaned back against the wall, still looking forward to where Frisk had just left. He dug into his own feelings, trying so hard to remember anything of him and Frisk, trying to pull up emotions, love, for the human. 

 

He couldn't find any.


	9. Yo, you, bulletproof im black like a funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the barrier is down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for this shit bro

Sans blinked as he appeared at the hall of judgment. He could hear the powerful beating of the barrier behind him. It sounded like thunder, or what he guess could be thunder. The closest he ever heard of natural thunder was in the old human VHS'S that came down waterfalls and landed in the garbage dump. He shifted his weight from sneaker to sneaker; already impatient at how long it was taking Frisk to get here. He wanted answers to his questions, better yet; he wanted to know this Frisk more. 

He didn't suffer harsh blackouts from a massive reset, if anything, that had meant that this Frisk had been jumping into timelines from the start and finishing them. Though, of that was the case, why hadn't he found one note card of them in his little workshop behind the house? This Frisk was an anomaly of an anomaly. That was defiantly something that his other selves would have picked up on. 

He perked up instantly upon hearing the bells go off three times. They always did, when they showed up. He moved forward, glancing at the human that now stood before him. He quickly looked over them, finding not even one ounce of execution points added to their figure. Pride swelled within his ribcage as he took a few more steps closer to Frisk. They were beyond tattered, but a happy grin still was placed on their lips. 

" Well Mr. judgmental, how did I do?" They ask, and Sans had taken the time to notice there was nothing sharp or scratchy to their voice like there had been in the beginning. In all accounts, it sounded pleasant. 

" Well, not a single EXP gained, so.... pretty good I guess? I don't know why you're asking me kid; I'm just a regular old skeleton just standing here. Unless ya got a bone to pick with me. " Sans spoke out, acting like he didn't know. Of course there were joking tones in his voice to let Frisk know he was just messing with them. 

Frisk just let out a laugh and moved closer, moving to lean on the pillar, sliding down to take a seat. Sans quickly followed suit, sitting down next to Frisk. Both sat in light silence, the barrier making noise every few seconds. Strangely, the silence was.... nice. It was comforting to just share a moment of quietness. The time ticked idly away, though neither seemed to mind. 

Sans practically lept out of his jacket as he felt Frisk lean their head on his shoulder. Eyes half closed, looking more or less drowsy. " You look half dead, kid. " He spoke out. He was, in a way, rather uncomfortable with this whole situation. It felt.... off to have them be so close to him. From another person's perspective, they have only met for a day. But with him and Frisk, they had literally known each other for a lifetime, hell for multiple life times. And for Frisk, they remembered every detail of those lives.

" If I looked half dead, then you must be dead tired. " they spoke out, voice soft and tired. Sans chuckled at this, freezing once more as Frisk nuzzled closer, their hands wrapping around his arm. 

Sans was very uncomfortable. 

" So ah, kid, you going to tell me what you kinda left out at the restaurant?" Sans spoke out, trying to ignore how intimate they where being. Frisk all the while gave a tired sigh, but nodded, never really looking up to him. 

" Well, what do you want to know?" 

Sans thought for a moment. " You said you have been through this timeline 50 times, but never reset. How in the hell is that possible?" Sans asked, a bit curter at the end. " And why the hell can't I remember you as clearly as I did when you reset to undo the whole.... Undyne deal.... i mean i can get that you could reset if you weren’t happy, but you said you were.... so what gives?" 

Sans winced as he felt Frisk tighten their grip on them. He looked to their form, about to say something when the words caught in his throat. There was a look of distress and depression written as plain as day on their tanned face.

" I had been happy. Most of them I have been, anyways. But I don't reset cus I want to. I mean I had a timeline with him. I had many timelines where my family and our friends made it to the surface. But the thing is.... it’s... well it's hard to explain. I can't reset when I'm above ground. I can't save up there either. " They spoke out, a sigh coming from them. Sans not really getting where this was going and Frisk could see that as they stopped and looked up to make sure Sans was following along. 

" Sans, if I die anywhere outside of the barrier, I die for good. I don't know why, but if I... want to stay, my determination will push through, and I start into another timeline. And, I think, that those other timelines continue without me. I mean, not one of you has remembered me. " They spoke out softly, their gaze once again landing on the floor. 

His breath stopped for a moment, thoughts quickly turning inside his skull as he realized the implications. From what he had seen, the photos or him that were stored inside his workshop, it was very possible for him to break out of this eternal loop. He just needed the right anomaly. Though, with what Frisk was saying, they had been in this loop and would most likely stay in it. This poor thing was stuck with reliving this moment of them falling down, saving the underground, dying, and starting the cycle again. 

Sans couldn’t quite grasp on how he should feel. He, the person he was at other points in other timelines, was stuck in a short loop. Who he was now, was a Sans who was lucky enough to have an anomaly who could take him out of said loop. He could live, and he could die. But Frisk, Frisk would always stay in the loop. Going over and over even after death. He wasn't too sure if he should feel sorry, or empathy for Frisk. 

" Do you always have to restart in the ruins?" He asked. Frisk was quiet for a moment, the lack of response was making him nervous, but he didn't press on. 

" Very, very, rarely. I can say that I have only done it once, and I think it was on accident." The small human responded befor they where quiet once again. 

" Are.... you happy Frisk?" 

" I..... don't know...." 

Sans let out a soft sigh, letting the air grow silent. Everything seemed to be still, the only indication that time hadn't stop was the moving dust that shown with the few rays of light that pulled through the cathedral like glass windows. Sans pulled his arm away from Frisks grasp. The former have a quick look of forlorn but quickly stifled it. This wasn't their Sans, they had no right to act so close after all. 

Though, he still knew the pain they were going through, and wanting to lessen that pain, he wrapped his arm around the others waist, pulling them closer to his chest. Frisk perked up, nuzzling into his chest and wrapping an arm around his midsection. " Get a quick nap in, Frisk. You have one hell of an enemy to weed out."

" I don't think golden flowers count as weeds, Sans" they spoke out. Their voice drained of energy, yet their tone held pure relief. Sans didn't say anything, letting the banter die before it start so Frisk could fall asleep. The skeleton looked to the window, feeling the sun warm his bones. He couldn't help but feel a sort of familiarization of this all. His grin widened, and he closed his eyes to sleep.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Does it ever get old?" Sans asked, watching the leftover magic fade from the quickly crumbling barrier.

" Does what get old?" Frisk asked, letting the others pass ahead of them. Dagger and locket on their persona as they walked next to the smaller skeleton. 

" Coming up from the underground, breaking the barrier, saving hundreds of monsters. " he said rather comically, though in all reality he was being quite serious. Frisk could clearly see that. 

" once." Frisk simply replied, taking a moment to collect their thoughts. " The scene has lost its breathtaking view, breaking the barrier... well it's suppose to happen. It all really kinda lost its spark to me. But, when I see everyone's happiness, how amazed they are.... well... it's different " they spoke out, something akin to hope sparkled in their eyes. "It's simply breathtaking to see all of you happy. I know you will love the stars more than anyone. Oh! And you have to show Papyrus shooting stars when you guys get out!" 

" What, you thinking about ditching us when we get up top?" Sans laughed out, spotting the flustered look on Frisks face. " Kid, we are friends ok?" Sans spoke out, noting how nervous Frisk was getting. He stopped in his tracks, letting the others go on outside without him and their hero. 

He grabbed both of their hands, a soft look coming across his skull. " And I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to you on my watch. I swear to god, Frisk, I won't let you die, I'll keep you in this timeline, even if it kills me. I’m.... I'm not going to fuck around like I did when you first got out of the ruins. I promise that I'll keep you out of harm's way. " 

Frisk just stood there, Sans worried for a moment that they had broken the human until Frisk let out a choked sob. Their eyes misting over as they tried to hold in the emotions that seemed to bubble over. " Sans, no you can't... it won't work that way. " 

" The hell it won’t." He stated bluntly, pulling Frisk in a tight hug, feeling the human tense quickly, only to melt into the hug. Sans let out a chuckle, quickly wiping the tears away from their face. " Come on, we can't keep our friends waiting. They are probably getting bonely up there. " he joked out, already taking a few steps ahead of them before he stopped once more.

" Sans, I told you, I cant... I can't leave the underground. " they spoke out, voice cold, pain practically flooding from those words.

Sans turned around, eyes widening as Frisk held the dagger tightly. Flashbacks from other timelines quickly pulled in his mind. Frisk running and slashing at him, wide grin filled with glee. Terror quickly took control of his nerves and with a fit of panic, he activated his magic and flung Frisk backwards.

A small yelp came from them as they crashed onto the ground, a soft sob escaping from Frisks mouth, and it was at that moment Sans realized he may have over reacted. " Jesus Frisk, fuck, i, I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologized. 

" Sans.... " Frisk uttered out weakly, standing back up, tears streaming down their face as they brought the dagger up. " im, so, so sorry..." And with that, time seemed to slow was Sans watched the dagger dig itself into Frisk's neck before sliding across the rest of their throat. 

Frisk dropped to the floor a few seconds later, coughing up blood.


	10. The world around us is burning but we're so cold, It's the few, the proud, and the emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i left you a note

Sans let out a heart-wrenching scream, quickly sprinting to the kneeling, shaking form of the human. Skidding on the ground as he quickly tore off his jacket, pressing the cloth against Frisks Neck. " Toriel, Toriel Help!" Sans screamed out, tears slipping out as he tried to keep the blood flow from spilling out. " Toriel get the hell over here!" He shrieked frantically , voice cracking hellishly.

Frisk's eyes dulled, but determination was held strong. The weakening hand quickly gripped Sans wrist, pushing it away from their neck. " K-Kid what are you doing?" He spoke out, going against the ever-weakening strength. " Frisk, I don't understand! Why did you do this?" He spoke out, alarm bells ringing in his head as Frisks eyes fogged over, their head lulling to the side like a limp ragdoll.

He didn't hear Toriel scream, or the gasps of shock from the others. He stood motionless as Toriel ripped them from his grasp, shock settling in his bones as he watch the life leak out further from Frisk. He watched as Toriel threw her entire being into her healing magic, a bright green glow devoured the human's body, and when the light faded, all that remained was a lifeless husk.

The sobs between Toriel and Papyrus were deafening, but Sans only paid attention to his own hands. White bones sticky with blood, and for a moment he hoped that this was all just a big joke. It had to be ketchup right? Humans couldn't die so quickly, not under two minutes. It was just ketchup, it had to be ketchup. " Oh god please just let it be ketchup...." Sans whispered out, jumping as He felt Asgore's hand on his shoulder.

" Sans, what happened?" The king asked, fear and uncertainty flooding his features.

" They just.... they killed themselves...." Sans spoke out. Glancing back at the lifeless corpse that use to be a friend. " They just, they just said that they couldn't cross the barrier and they just..... they just slit their throat. " he spoke out softly, tears still dripping down.

" Sans, i mean where is their soul?" Asgore started, only to fall short as the Skeleton monster took off. He ran past the grieving mother and the slowly cooling body of his friend, and for a moment he wished that they had been a monster instead. Monster deaths were so easy to clean off. Humans, humans were messy. Human bodies didn't disintegrate into dusk, and they left pools of red to stain and make you remember what the hell happened.

He stumbled into the corridor, the last save spot that Frisk had. He leaned against the wall, gasping for air as he looked around desperately. " Frisk?!" He yelled out, looking around wildly. They didn't have a soul when they died, so that had to mean that they where coming back. After all, they died in the barrier, not outside of it. In Sans eyes, that couldn't have counted. He waited for a moment, praying that the familiar pull would knock him out so he could wake up and see Frisk once more. He would dunk the kid so hard when he had the chance, if he didn't break down upon seeing them first.

But the dizzy spell never came, and Sans was just left to come to terms that the only person he could relate to, just killed themselves out of no where. The worse part was, he could have stopped it. If he hadn't flung Frisk away like that, he could have made them drop that damn dagger.

He stopped short, anger filling him to the brim as he realized that he had missed that detail completely. They both knew that Frisk would never use the dagger, it was useless in fighting Asriel and the fight with the king would be avoidable as they all would come to Frisk rescue so there would have been no need for them to pick it up unless they were planning on using it. Could they have been planning to kill themselves from the very beginning?

Sans narrowed his eyes sockets, quickly ripping a hole through space, moving into his room before closing the opening with a snap of his fingers. Determination swelled in him, and he found himself walking to his dresser, pulling out a pen and paper. He quickly jot down what he had remembered of this Frisk, **_his_** Frisk. He had to warn any other Sans about them, so that way, maybe they could stop and protect Frisk where he had failed.

He had written every last detail that he could before opening the lower drawer, freezing as the key to his workshop was missing. At first, he had thought he had misplaced it and left it in his jacket, which was right next to the cooling corpse of his Friend.

Though, the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that he had put it away. It was drilled into his skull from when Gaster was still around to keep the key in the same place. Panic set in as he opened each and every drawer, wishing he actually took the damn time to keep his room clean like Papyrus had always told him. If he couldn't find that key, he couldn't get into his workshop to leave his note for other versions of him to find and save Frisk. It wasn't like he could rip a hole and go in like that either. The magic and science that went onto that room was very delicate and balanced perfectly. Sure he could break down the door and enter, but that would fuck up the room. Any outside interference with enough force to break down the door or walls would trigger a sort of self-destruct sequence. The room would be intact, but the ability to leave notes and have items pass through timelines would stop. It would just become any other kind of room. It was a smart design as other flower type enemies or knife-wielding maniacs that would like to fuck with his source or knowledge couldn't if they broke in, but it was now coming to bite Sans in the ass.

He let out a yell of frustration, magic flaring rapidly, items around his room levitated before slamming harshly onto the floor before regaining composure as he tried to control himself from losing his cool even further . The Monster flinging himself onto his bed to try and quell the anger and self-pity, glaring at the ceiling. He let his hand flopped to his far side, perking up as he felt paper. He looked over, noticing a parchment that did not have his handwriting.

He slowly moved the grip the paper, placing in in front of his face to read.

 

_Dear Sans_

_I cannot thank you enough for all of your help. You have been so kind to me. I know it must have been so awkward for you to have been so intimate with me. After all, you sort of just know the basics of me. Not really my own personality. You know, in all the timelines I have been though, and all the different versions of you I have seen, neither one is always the same. And if I have to be honest, you were one of the best._

_It's hard jumping and restarting a timeline with your best friend forgetting about you. Only knowing what you could or couldn't be capable of. Always waiting to judge you, and sometimes that hurt. I could have had the time of my life, making memories, sharing adventures and moments, only to restart and have only those memories as I try to push forward._

_And for a moment, it got tiring. It hurt so much Sans, it hurts knowing that if I got close, really close with some versions of my friends, it wouldn't matter. Next timeline would wipe away their memory, forgetting me while I remember every detail about every past relationship. So I thought, why bother? I know how it will end, why make these bonds when I can go through all this with faking and doing just enough to get by and save everyone. And sometimes that even felt so tiring to do, so I tried cutting corners. I just wanted this timeline to get to the end so I could get it over with._

_But when you completely went off on your own. You broke the norm like I was without beating a eyelash. Mm or I guess a eye socket? You were so different from other Sans, and you reminded me of my Sans. I guess that's why I kissed you without thinking._

_Sorry about that again!_

_you where the friend I most definitely needed, you helped me realize that it's not just a happy ending I'm willing to leave behind, but it's you all that I'm willing to leave it behind for. I'm sure each and every one of those 50 or more different versions of you and our friends are happy aboveground and living full lives under the stars and in the sunshine._

_So I want to ask you something, I want you to forget about your key. Yes, the one for your workshop. You would be surprised how heavy of a sleeper you are, I thought I would have woken you up taking it from you in the judgment hall. Anyways, I need you to forget about it and forget about me. I know how you can be Sans, and I know you want to help me._   
_But I can't be helped._

_You know how you keep information about timelines and loops from Papyrus to make sure he never has to worry? I did the same to you Sans. I'm not fully the person you think I am._

_My playthrough isn't a neutral, or a pacifist, or even a genocide._

_It's a soulless._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, whos ready for more shit?????


	11. Im fairly local, i been around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> restart, bones, restart

Frisk woke up with a hellish headache, one that banged on the inside of their head, making them flinch every two seconds. Though that could have been mostly because of the screaming voice in their head.

" **_You think you can skip out on your part of the deal Frisk? You think that you can pull this shit with me?_ "** The voice screamed out, making the human cringe at its high-toned voice.

" Chara shut the fuck up." They spoke out in a tired tone, voice horse and scratchy. This always seemed to happen when they decided to take the cutthroat way to end themselves. ( Sans would have loved that pun)

" _I **swear to god, I'll slowly dig my knife into each and one of your friends then next time you mess up.**_ " they hissed out.

Frisk just rubbed their temples, trying to get a baring on their environment. Chara hadn't always been like this. There was a time when the shared being was soft spoken. Chara had helped them through the ruins, past Snowdin, travel through waterfalls and past the heated environment of Hotlands. They where good, but all it took was one bad run from Frisk.

Frisk once again felt guilt wash over them. They started playing around with restarting their timeline after the first time they broke the surface. Curiosity was a hell of a thing after all, and so they wondered what would happen of they just..... accidentally killed a friend or two. That had turned into a morbid science experiment, after all, if they would just restart, what consequences could happen if the actions they did would be wiped away?

But Chara was there, watching, and seeing how Frisk handled their family, the people they grew up with. With that, their determination grew stronger then Frisks, and once Frisk killed Flowey, Chara was able to take over. Chara had held that over Frisks head for a trade of sorts. Frisk's soul for Chara to reset.

And that's what Frisk did.

That was where Chara had messed up, with a new start, Chara's determination would drop down once more, letting Frisks determination be the driving force. Every time they broke the surface after that, Chara would once again take over. The hell that it brought, people they would kill, after all, that was what Chara had wanted in the first place, The death of humans. The only difference now was the lack of morality Chara had gained because Frisk had taught them that.

This was Frisks fault, and not a day goes by where they regret it. Chara had been reborn and chose to follow Frisk, only to come to the conclusion that with their new life, they had to bring death in their wake.

But Frisk was determined to stop that at all cost. It was with that Determination that they found a way. A loophole of sorts, but damn was it one that was a pain in the ass. Or really, wherever they had figured would be a good way to off themselves.

They had found, what only one could call a glitch in the system. It was the barrier, or really, the leftover magic bits of it. It was an in between point of where Frisk had won and was in loose control, as well as the start of Chara's take over of their body. Past the Barrier, there were no save point, and Chara could do as they please with their body. That was their deal after all.

Frisk, as they found out, had perfect control up until they were in the barrier. The dead zone where if they died, their reset would not negate their win.

To put it simply, if they died at the barrier, it still counted as a happy ending, and continue on, while Frisk was able to enter a new timeline, since the one they left was still running its course.

Though, now they had to deal with a very problematic and angry Chara. Which; that in itself was starting to become very annoying very fast. “ you know, you would think that you would have gotten use to this by now. You think you can just, maybe…. Chill out?” Frisk spoke out, sighing as they got use to the reset.

“ _I **would, if someone would follow through with their deal that they made. I was so hoping that stupid little comedian would have dragged us out.**_ “ Chara hissed out, Frisk snorting as they rolled their eyes.

“ _Sorry, but like I would let you go about killing everyone on the surface._ ” Frisk thought out, standing up.

“ _W **hat's the difference if I do it up there and you doing it down here?**_ ” Chara quickly retorted, effectively shutting up Frisk.

“ _Just shut up…_ ” Frisk said, heated anger in their  voice as they walked forward, freezing as they realized that they where in an area way to early.

Light bounced off the bright gold room, giving Frisks quickly paling skin a touch of yellow to it. “ _Chara, Chara did you do something? I shouldn't be back here. I should be back at the ruins._ “ Frisk thought too their companion.

“ _**With what powers**?_ ” they replied, tone filled with annoyance. “ _**Looks like you probably might have to kill yourself again though!**_ ” they snickered out with glee. “

“ _ha, ah ha ha…. You are so funny…._ ” Frisk dead panned, taking a few steps before a figure stepped out from behind a pillar.

“ _Sans?…_ ”

“ _**You’re talking in your head again…**_ ” Chara quickly reminded.

“ _Thanks…_ ” Frisk though out, the back of their neck heating up in embarrassment as Chara snickered. “ Sans?” they rasped out, guilt quickly hitting them as they realized that they where going to have to explain why they killed themselves in front of him. Jesus, this was why they left the note.

“ Sans I’m…. I'm so sorry.” they spoke out, watching as the figure drew closer, the skeleton flinching at their words. Sans stopped short, the light from the windows casting his shadow to the right of him.

“ You are when I get done with you. Let's just get this over with…..” and with that Frisk felt a pull from their chest. The world taking the color from Frisks eyes, only white and black appearing. Well, except for their soul that is. That turned a sharp deep blue, and with that the air left frisk as they slammed into the ground. Bones digging deeply into their skin, causing them to let out a scream of pain.

“ **_MOVE, STUPID_!** ” Chara screamed out as their heart turned red. Frisk quickly moving up and down as bones shot to them in a wavy pattern. “ **_Middle!_ ”** Chara yelled out, Frisk obeying as Gaster blasters formed before the small human. “ **_Up, down up!_** ” they instructed. Frisk following their command to the letter.

“ Heh, I guess that even that's becoming quite guess able. “ Sans spoke out as they shoved their hands in their pocket.

And all at once, a range of feelings had hit Frisk. Their level of violence reaching 19, and all of a sudden, the knife they had held in their hand felt heavy in thier hand. Chara was giggling happily at the realization. “ **_Keep attacking, he can't dodge forever!_** ” they whispered out.

The knife was hot and alive.

Frisk glanced around, wanting to leave, wanting to restart and return to Papyrus, and Undyne, to their foster mother.

But the knife  
Felt  
So  
Right.

They sprung forward, taking a swipe at the skeleton they called friend. Guilt flooded them, but the action caused deep satisfaction within them.

“ Man you just don't give up, do you kid? Don't you get fuckin' sick of this?” Sans spoke out, venom dripping from his teeth. Bones flying to Frisk, who jumped from left to right. Once again, they ran to Sans, taking another swing.

 _“ I'm sorry….”_ Frisk thought out, eyes starting to water.

“ What is this? The fiftieth time you have tried to kill me?” Sans hissed out, bones materializing from thin air, he pulled his hand from his pocket, waving his arm to Frisk. The human quickly dodged them all, bolting to the side, jumping out of the way as a pillar came crashing down.

They rolled, Chara cheering on Frisk as they kneeled, already moving to strike Sans, of course missing. “ After every thing you did for us?” he yelled out, turning Frisks heart blue and slamming them to the ground. A grunt coming from the human as the struggled to jump away from the approaching bones.

“ **_Keep going Frisk, just like our first run huh?”_** they spoke out in a excited tone as Frisk hoped from rubble to rubble to avoid the oncoming bones

“ you brought us up to the surface only to take that away, only to take our happy ending!” Sans rasped out. “ You took him from me over and over!” he shrieked out, his empty eye socket suddenly flared with life as a mass of bones shot to Frisk.

They dodged as best as they could, but the fury Sans had was almost too much. They where down to one point of health. Chara quickly yelling to get something to eat. Frisk shakily pulling out a cinnamon butterscotch pie. Their own heart breaking at the realization of what had happen to the maker.

“ Why do you keep resetting? Why do you keep killing everyone! Frisk, Frisk you where my friend… you were everyone's friend. Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep making me live through seeing my only family die?!” Sans roared out.

And it was at that moment that tears broke from Frisk. They ran to Sans, the skeleton quickly pulling up Gaster blasters to stop or at least slow the human down.

“ **_Wait, Stop, Frisk damn it you are suppose to listen to me! Fucking finish this! Finish him!_** " Chara screamed out as Frisk threw down the knife, staggering to Sans. They threw themselves against his chest, tears running down their face as they tried to speak.

“ Get dunked on, Kid.” Sans hissed out

“ I didn't want this.”

Frisk let out a chocked cry as jagged bones pierced their body. The room going black only to light up in a very dim glowing yellow.

The familiar words glowing in front of them, “continue” or “restart”, and for a moment they where just alone. No Sans, and no Chara.

They sat in the void, crying for the recent lost friend, for their lost lover, and shamefully, for themselves.

The world blacked out as they pushed “Restart”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys. If yall got Any questions for my, my tumblr user name is Silverpond!
> 
>  
> 
> I also decided on making this a quick series, which I'll be calling 21 timelines. ( cus heh, 21 pilots.) So if ya got a question, just use that tag and I'll be sure to look through them when I can!


	12. I see these streets your walking down

“ _ **You have to leave sometime…**_ ” Chara spoke out, watching as Frisk stayed curled up in their adoptive  bed. They had been like this for two weeks. To say the least, it was starting to get on Chara’s nerves.  “ _**I thought you wanted  to free all the monsters. You can't really do that if you just lay here like a sad sack of slugs.**_ “ Chara sighed out. At least Frisk was doing some work. Projection  was a wonderful  thing Frisk could do. Letting Chara out and about as a sort of ghost. They couldn't  move or touch anything, but it helped  Chara “ stretch their legs” and gave Frisk a sort of quiet time in their head.

 

“ _Just watch me.” Frisk spoke out quietly  to Chara. “ Are you watching?_ ” with that, Frisk pulled the covers  closer to their chin so they could sleep. “ S _ee? Look at me go, I'm staying right the fuck in bed._ ” Frisk closed their eyes, taking deep breaths so they could lull themselves  to sleep once more. They were having a good life here in the ruins. It wasn't as exciting  as it normally would be if they had venture  out of them, but really how exciting  could it be?

 

“ _**Are you really just going to let all your friends suffer under here?**_ ” Chara purred out, Frisk opening their eyes to see the transparent  figure of the ghost teen kneeling on the floor, arms resting on the bed while their head rested on their arms.  “ **_Frisk, you have a job to do. Plus, you said you would be willing to do whatever was needed to help your friends. Are you really going to sit and age in the ruins while everyone else is left to rot into D U S T_ **?”

 

“ _You know, we never really tried this plan out. I'm all for staying  here with mom._ “ Frisk stated. “ _and knock it off Chara,_ ” Frisk sat up in their bed, anger glowing in their eyes. “ _They only reason you want me to go save everyone is so you can have a chance at escaping._ “

 

 _ **“ Well, that and I do like the added little bonus of you killing yourself if I don't get the chance to. Serves you right for trying to mess up my plans.**_ ” They hissed out, getting in Frisk's face.”

 

“ You are some kinda freak, aren't yeah?!” Frisk hissed out loud, quickly  covering their mouth.

 

“ My child, are you up?” Toriels soft voice spoke through the door.

 

“ _**Way to go, oh smart one.** _ “

 

 _“ Shut up, Chara._ ”  Frisk shot a glare at the green striped figure. “ Yes, I'm up mama. “ they spoke out. Watching as the door opened to reveal Toriel, pie in hand.  Frisk casted one more glance to Chara, recognizing a look of want before their face hardened as they caught  Frisk staring. The Phantom human quickly dissipated, after all, Frisk could only keep them out of their head for so long and it was much harder to do when talking to someone else.

 

“ Are you feeling alright, dear?” Toriel spoke out, taking her paw like hand and placing it on their forehead. Frisk flinching away slightly. Toriel placing the snail pie down besides the bed stand so she may take a better look at you.  “ You haven't  moved very much since I have brought you here. “ Toriel  glanced over to the snail pie. “ You aren't allergic  to snails, are you?” she asked, worry making Frisk uncomfortable with the situation.

 

“ **_Great, now ya got mom all worried about you._** “ Chara huffed out.

 

“ N-No, well, I don't think so.” Frisk  spoke out, brushing their hair from their face. Snail pie fricken sucked, and if there was a way to avoid eating it, or perhaps even get Toriel to make less snail based dishes, then they where most certainly  going to take that route.

 

“ **_You are horrible, I for one like Mom's snail pie!_** ” Chara muttered out, already guessing Frisks plan.

 

“ _Listen, you may have acquire the taste for snails, but damn it I didn't ok. I can't just keep eating bugs man, it's not a good diet for a human._ “

 

“ **_You are so picky, most people would be greatful to eat a nice home cooked meal!_** ”

 

Toriel interrupted their small banter as she   gave a small sigh, tapping one of her fingers to her chin as she thought. “ Well, how about next time I take you to the market with me? You could use a bit of fresh air, and I'm sure we can find something  more stable  for you, my child. “ she spoke out, gently patting their head before turning to leave. “ I shall be back with your studies, I have made a new curriculum for you to follow! “ Toriel  spoke out excitement bubbling within her chest, Toriel  closing the door behind her in a gentle manner, not knowing if they wanted to get up and change clothing, figuring Frisk would want the privacy. The two letting out a groan as she left. Schoolwork was so damn boring.

 

“ _**If we book it to Snowdin now, we don't have to learn trigonometry.”**_

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

“ So, um, Mom, what exactly  should I look for?” Frisk asked as they help the hand of their mother. They felt a bit silly, after all it wasn't like they were young, but Toriel was a good caring mother. Frisk knew about her past, so she wouldn't  deprive  her of something as simple as this. She had lost so many children, she probably  never had a chance to raise them to their late teens. Which, made the realization  of them always killing themselves before reaching the surface  all the more heart breaking. Frisk gave their adoptive mothers hand a small squeeze.  God if they could only have stayed with them longer.

 

“ Well, we shall be trying different foods to see what you can and can't eat, she explained. “ I think those snails are making you quite sluggish after all. “ she hooted out, her laughter pulling on the strings inside of Frisks heart. How could they have so willingly killed the one person who loved them so? How could they even bring as much grief as they have to her.

 

They hoped that all those  different Toriels would be able to be happy one day. Losing another child, and right when things were looking so bright. They hoped Sans would be able to provide the reason why with tack and help their adoptive  mom through such heartbreak.

 

“ Here my child, try this!” Frisks eyes widen as their adoptive  mom shoves some weird fruit into their face. It spiraled into itself, holding a deep purple color to it.  Toriel  looking positively  excited  as she carried a few others in her arms. It seemed like she really was trying her best to make sure Frisk was happily accommodated.  Frisk open their  mouth, taking a bite out of the odd food and flinching away as juice seemed to squirt out. The taste bitter and sharp, almost burning their tongue. They quickly swallowed it, giving a small sound of pain as the half assed chewed fruit stretched their throat.

 

“ Eh, N-Not  really my kind of food…” Frisk spoke out, sticking their tongue out and wiping it across the sleeve of their sweater. Toriel  just gave a small chuckle and handed Frisk another. This one was a dull yellow with red spots, the human giving it an odd stare before tentatively  taking  a bite. Compared to the least fruit, this one was pretty dry in terms of juice.  To say the least it tasted bland, but hell, anything was better than snails. “ This one is ok!” Frisk spoke out, grabbing whatever was next that Toriel had given them to try.

  
  
All and all, it was a good experience, and Frisk genuinely felt happy. The two left the market, odd vegetables and fruit in hand, Toriel  talking avidly  about the different kinds of dishes they could make together. Frisk's grin widened at this, even Chara was  slightly  uplifted. They were not making the usual  bitter remarks, or even the normal rude insults, which in all honesty Frisk grew use to.   With every path or timeline, Frisk never really considered  staying with Toriel. Maybe it was the rush of selfishness, but Frisk wanted to spend the rest of this timeline with her. For once, if they were going to die underground, it was going to be in the ruins, after living  a long life. Hell, maybe that's how they were going to do every reset.


	13. Im fairly local, good people now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she fell down

“ _What's wrong with her_?” Frisk asked Chara,  shaking slightly as they watched the most important  figure in their life rasped out shaky breaths. Toriels  fur slick with sweat, eyes close tightly in a fever  sleep.  She had been  like this for two days. The sickness suddenly be falling the goat women, leaving the late teen fearful with tear stained cheeks.

 

“ **_I think…. I think she is starting to fall down._ ** “ Chara explained, voice lost with all emotions. A small laugh coming from them as they sat a few steps away from Frisk who was diligently  placing a chilled rag onto Toriels head. Frisk making sure to tilt Toriels head up before slowly pouring some soup broth down her throat. It wasn't much, but she needed some nutrients to keep up her strength.

 

Frisk glanced over at the chuckling Chara, worry flashing in Chara’s  crimson  eyes as they let a few more high pitched chuckles escape from their mouth. Frisk found it absolutely  grating  against their already fried nerves.  It seemed like Chara was going through one of their panic attacks. Which all in all was strange, they hadn't done that since they killed Flowey in their last Genocide timeline.  “ _I haven't seen you this worked up in a while. Jesus, you think you would have hardened against this. I mean, how many times have I killed mom by accident  or…. Well, on purpose  that one time._ “ Frisk flinched as they heard a loud snarl come from Chara. The late teen turning to face them, Chara glaring hatefully  at Frisk, fists balled up and ready to swing. Of course any blows would never land, they where just a projection  after all.

 

“ **_Shut the fuck up, m u r d e r  and sickness are two very, VERY  different things. When you kill them they just turn to dust, but this? This is just suffering, this is h e l l._** “ Chara hissed out, voice low but filled with rage.

 

“ You would know that, wouldn't you Chara? “ Frisk spoke out, gently placing Toriels head back on the pillow, taking the bowl and walking out the room. “ After that whole buttercup fiasco…” Frisk replied coldly.

 

Frisk could feel the airbrush past them, guessing that Chara ended up leaping at them. They glanced to the floor the body of the ghost teen kneeling on the ground, their ghost like fingers digging into the ground in futile. Frisk felt guilt claw at their throat, making it burn. They where being unnecessarily cruel to their head partner, no doubt  Chara was having a hard time with seeing their mother figure almost quite literally  on their death bed. Frisk didn't need to make it worse by making jabs at old and new wounds.

 

Frisk bent down, keeping their gaze away as they gave a small sigh. “ m’sorry…”  Chara sat up on their knees, angry tears threatened to spill from their eyes. “ Just, I don't know what to do if…. If mom dies. I don't know what will happen to us…..”

 

They glanced back to Chara, who looked into Frisk's eyes with so much certainly that it chilled frisk to the bones. “ **_We would have to reset. But you don't want to do that do you? The same thing will happen again and again with Mom if you choose to stay here._ ** “ they spoke out, a eerie grin across their face as if to mock Frisk. “ **_So the Answer is simple, we need to leave, and we need to leave now if we are going to help her._ ** “

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

“ It's been seven months, do you think he would still be waiting for us outside there?” Frisk spoke out, voice wavering and filled with nervousness. They stood in front of the large oriental purple door, large pack filled with fruits, a pie slice, and a few other assorted things Frisk would need.

 

“ _**Don't be stupid, mom has kept quiet about us, like she would ever tell Sans, a damn sentry guard of all people, that she was housing a human.   I mean she knew that we wanted to stay here, so why risk telling him?**_ “  

Frisk nodded their head, shifting from foot to foot to try and gather their inner strength to step out and face reality.  Which was a scary thing. They didn't want to have to face Sans, so they hid in the ruins, keeping to Toriel.  Now, she was sick, and the only person who could possibly  help her, was Alphys. She was the royal scientist, and if anyone could help figure out Toriels condition, it would be her.

 

Now they just need to make sure that Toriels condition  wouldn't change while they went out to get help. Frisk moved into the next room, a small batch of green grass stood out in the middle of the room. Light from an open cavern hole let light shine through in the exact middle. Frisk never broke stride as Flowey pushed himself up from the ground. They only stopped as they stood only a mere five steps away from Flowey.  The flower-giving frisk a questioning  glare, as it they couldn't  make heads or tails of the human.  

 

“ you definitely are not normal. “ Flowey  spoke out.  Frisk gave a smirk as they could hear Chara let out a chuckle at this. Normally, Frisk would play  along, but this timeline, this was different. “ You dodged all my attacks when we first met, you KNEW what was going on….. but you stayed in the ruins for so long?” he questioned out.

 

“ I did, and I'm coming back. And you are going to help. Toriel is sick, Asriel, and I'm going to go get help. “ Frisk grinned as they watched the literal  flower child rear back in surprise. Eyes widening, his petals spreading out before shrinking  close to his face.

 

“ Why in the hell would I help you, you i-idiot!” Flowey retorted, a smug look playing across his petted face as he tried to look intimidating. Frisk knew better, there was fear in his voice, uncertainty  flavored  his words.

 

“ Because Flowey, she is your mom as well. That and I'll have you know that I have defeated you, freed you, and killed you.” they spoke out, soft honey brown eyes hardening as they sprang forward. They gripped the flower, their hands wrapping just under his head so he wouldn't be able to bite Frisk. “  But now, in this timeline, I'm wondering what exactly I'll do… to you…” they threatened out, smile still plastered onto their face.

 

“ **_Your going to give Asriel nightmares man, probably  dial it back some?_** ” Chara spoke out, Frisk ignoring  them.

 

Oddly enough, Flowey soon found them to be quite different from their old sibling then they first thought. .

 

“ F-fine, you Freak! I'll watch over the old hag, but you better hurry the hell up! “ the temperamental golden flower screeched out. “ Now let me go, damn it!” they hissed out. Frisk let go, patting Flowey head before standing up straight.

 

“ Good, we will be back soon, make sure mom is in stable condition until I come back. Hopefully, that will be soon. “ Frisk explained.

 

“ We?” Flowey asked, but it was already to late. The human turned and moved out of the arch and into the woods next to Snowdin. The small soulless vessel  stood there for a few more moments before he shrank back into the ground to begrudgingly take care of the goat mother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaaahahahhhh


	14. Im not evil to the core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> return to snowdin

They walked out of the ruins, taking a deep breath of the chilled air. It seemed to slightly burn Frisks lungs, but they didn't seem to mind at all. Frisk took a step forward, listening to the crunch of snow. It was so familiar  but new at the same time. They hadn't seen snow in seven months, and as of now, it was like greeting an old friend.

 

“ **_You still nervous about meeting  that smiley trash bag?_** ” Chara asked, being  pulled out by Frisk. They of course had beaten  their vessel by a few inches in height, but only a few.

 

“ I _would think you would use your own insults instead of stealing them from Flowey._ “ Frisk spoke out, giving a smirk as they slowly moved forward. “ But ah, for your information, yeah, I kinda am. I never had to deal with Sans after another Genocide route. I'm really kind of nervous of what may happen. “ Frisked move slowly through the path, the sound of snow crunching under them soothed their nerve some.

 

“ _ **Well, if we are being honest with each other, I think you fucked up. You should have continued  onward. Sans would have probably  said nothing about the reset you did, after all, he knows about it. What he didn't know  Is that you are  a anomaly of an anomaly, or whatever the fuck he called you before. But now that you waited for so long to move your ass out...**_ ”  Chara spoke out; stopping as Frisk did.

 

_“ Shit…”_

 

“ ** _If he sees you, well, I think he'll have a heart attack or something._** ” Chara let out a snicker, grinning wildly as Frisk looked around them. “ I _ **mean now, he would have to confront you and start questioning you. You are deliberately  going against  how the timeline should go. Seven months from progressing? Hell, I should have tried to walk you out of there, but I kinda knew this sort of thing would happen. Not mom getting sick, but you having to face Sans in this awkward  way.**_ “ They replied, a smug look coming across their face as Frisk gapped at them.

 

“ _You knew this would happen?!?”_ They accused, Chara  shrugged and moved forward, crossing over the large fallen tree branch.  Frisk stopping just before it, nervousness  welling up in their stomach as they seemed to refuse to move.

 

“ _**More or less.  Didn't you notice I haven't been as… Heh… controlling as last run**_?” they asked, red eyes gleaming  with satisfaction.

 

“ _You little shit!”_

 

“ _**I'm actually  at least an inch or two taller so…”**_

 

At that moment, Frisk leaped forward to hit Chara, of course Chara had moved backwards, Frisk falling onto the ground and giving a small yelp as they landed face first into  snow. The frost stinging their face, but soon got up to chase the deceased  teen.  Chara  standing still and  letting the other run into them, or really, through them, Frisk effectively  running right straight  into a tree. A small yell of pain coming from them as bark met their face. Frisk reared back with a whine as blood started to drip from their nose.

 

“ **_You know, I would think that by now you would be smart enough to remember that neither of us can touch each other._ ** “ Chara taunted out with a snicker.

 

“ _Chara, Chara you fucking asshole_ ” Frisk hissed out, tears starting to pool from the pain. Chara all the while laughed their ass off.

 

“ **_Hey I mean, you went face first into that by yourself, stupid! I really don't want to hear you whine like a baby._** ” they let out a snort coming from them. “ **_But ah, seeing as how you made it over that stick, how about we keep going?_** ” Chara spoke out, Frisk quickly looking over their shoulder to in fact see that the heavy stick was a few paces behind them.

 

“ _Whatever, I guess._ ” Frisk moaned out, bending forward and pinching their nose to hopefully stop or at least top the blood flow. They untangled their backpack, pulling out a napkin and wiping their face, keeping it in front of their nose. They eyed the stick before breaking into a run.

 

“ **_H-Hey! Will you wait up!?”_** Chara yelped out, already moving after them. “ **_We can't be too far apart from each other!_** ”

 

Frisk paid no mind, counting the steps away from the branch, just waiting till the sound of the large branch splitting. After all, it would mean that he would be following, wouldn't it? “ _We are not being followed, I guess._ ” Frisk told Chara, who of course rolled their eyes at them.

 

“ **_Of course not; we decided to go out at night remember? He should be dealing with freaking Papyrus right now. Stupid bedtime stories and all that lame crap._** “ Chara pointed out, watching with glee as Frisk looked back behind themselves to try and see if they where being followed. It was simply hilarious  to see the other so jittery.

 

Frisk and Chara stopped at the poorly barred off bridge. Frisk giving a sigh of relief as they had yet to have Sans come up to him. It seemed like everything was going well for the two.  “ **_Wait, hey Frisk hold up, and turn around._** “

 

Frisk, being the nervous ball of fear that they where at that moment, quickly turned on their heels to see what Chara wanted to draw their attention  to. Their mind on the worse case scenario of Sans finding them, but no, it was Just their head mate, grinning widely at them with their hand held out for them.  “ **_D o n 't.   Y o u.   K n o w.  H o w.   T o.  G r e e t.  A.   N e w.   F r i e n d?_ ** “ Chara mimicked out.

 

“ _Ha, ah ah, wow you are hilarious Chara, I swear you could match Sans._ “ Frisk dead paned.

 

“ _**Just shake my hand.”**_

 

“ _No.”_

**_“Yes.”_ **

_“No.”_

_“ **Yes.”**_

_“ No.”_

**_“ Yes.”_ **

_“ You are going to quit this, we are on a very limited time schedule  Chara, knock the shit off.”_

_“ **JUST SHAKE MY DARN HAND”**_

_“ I CAN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU. “_

**_“JUST.  DO IT!!!!”_ **

 

Frisk gave a growl, but gave into them, reaching out and trying to shake their hand it being slightly awkward  since Frisk couldn't really grasp Chara’s hand. They watched with unamusement as Chara blew a raspberry. “ _**Old whoopee  cushion in the hand trick, never gets old!”**_ they cackled out, Frisk rolled their eyes, turning to continue  onward.

 

“ _**Wait, hold on, take out the plastic knife we picked up from outside the ruins, I can be Sans, and you can be you and slice my chest.”**_

 

“ _You're something  else you know that!?_ ” Frisk snapped out, listening to Chara completely  loose it in the background. “ _Come on we have places to be, we need to get to Snowdin before everyone wakes up. That, and be on high alert, no doubt that they would have a few sentries out and about.”_

 

Chara just shrugged, catching up to the other, who by now was walking at a brisk pace. The two where quiet as they moved passed puzzles set by Papyrus. The two trying hard to not disturb  them,  after all, Frisk didn't want Sans after them by finding out someone had gone through the traps from the ruins. Frisk only stopped as they felt the small gust of air that was Chara’s hand trying to hit their arm. Frisk had turned around, about to question them when Chara placed a finger over their mouth. It had seemed that they took notice to something Frisk had not. “ _**Don't move, It's Doggo.”**_

 

Sure enough, Frisk watched with baited breath as they saw the dog slowly move to them, no doubt trying to sniff them out to the best of his abilities. Frisk held their breath as the dog monster slowly walked by, knives in hand to use at the ready. Frisk had waited till Doggo was just out of sight before booking it.

 

“ _**hold on, Frisk, role around in the snow for a bit.** _ “ Chara quickly inquired.

 

“ _Marriage dogs?_ ”

“ _ **Marriage dogs.**_ ”

 

The human quickly fell to the ground, rolling around in the snow to get rid of their human scent. Frisk pushing snow into their hair, shivering but knowing that avoiding a fight would be the best option.  They moved on, trudging through the snow, cold and numb. Stopping only as they heard two sets of footsteps coming close. Frisk quickly pushing themselves to a tree to hide.

 

Of course the dog couple passed by, their axes shining in the dim light as they looked around, sniffing the air to catch any scent.  Frisk  held their breath as they came close, their tails waging happily under their cloths, stopping just a few inches before turning and continuing  forward.   “ **Hurry and go before they come back!** “

 

Well Frisk didn't need to be told twice. The rest of the walk had been utterly tedious, but fulfilling to say the least as they made it in to the town.  The human shivering and numb, lips a deep blue as they trudged to the in, freezing as they saw the door open from the skeletons  house.  They quickly moved inside, hurrying to the bunny receptionist and throwing down a bag of gold coins. The nice rabbit didn't even count them before She zoomed and went around the counter to check Frisk over. The Monster placed their paw on Frisks face, human leaning into the touch as it was warm. The innkeeper realing back at how icy their skin was.  “ My dear, I think you could have frost bite! How could you have traveled in this weather? Come now, we need to get you under some warm blankets, you look like you are about to fall over from frost!”

 

Frisk couldn't say a word, their teeth chattering had said it all. They let the rabbit lead them upstairs, and tuck them in after switching Frisk out of those wet clothing. It was like having a home away from home. Though they stopped the inn keeper  just before they left. “ M-Miss? I’m… ah…. I sort of ran away…. If…. If you could, if anyone comes in looking for me, could you tell them you haven't seen me? It's a bit…. Hard to explain, but I… I wasn't in a nice company. “ Frisk lied out, the Rabbit looked heart broken but nodded none the less.

 

Frisk waited till she was out of their room before moving to the window.  There where foot prints in the snow leading to the inn. Theirs, and another one coming from the skeletons home. Frisk's eyes widen as they tried to find the tracks leafing away and the skeleton  that could have made it. But there where none.

 

They where in the inn.

 

“ **_Frisk, you should get back to bed before you are spotted.”_** Chara spoke out, making Frisk jump. The human just waved their hand, though there was no one to receive  the awkward gesture. Frisk was much to tired to Project Chara. Still looking outside until they saw a figure leave the inn. Frisk drew the curtains closer around them, watching the figure leave, only for them to turn around to stare straight at Frisk.

 

They ducked down, heart nearly in their throat  from fear, there was no doubt that they saw a bright cyan eye look upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i put in two references. 
> 
> lets see if anyone can guess them


	15. What i shouldnt do, i will fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * i cant believe i have to go through this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://friskcrocker.tumblr.com ( new tumblr my friends!)

Frisk had woken up to the sound of children laughing happily outside. The human woke up groggy but  swung their legs over the bed and stretched. They closed their eyes for a moment and tried to get their bearings, feeling that Chara was in a sort of sleep like state, they figured that now would be a good time to shower. Frisk moved to the bathroom, peeling off the borrowed clothing and  quickly turning on the water and taking the small shampoo bottles and emptying them in their hand, letting the hot water scald their skin as they ran their hand through their slightly long hair.  They moved to sit down in the shower as the water very slowly rinsed their hair. 

 

“ _**So what's the agenda today**_? “ They heard Chara ask. “ **_Waterfalls is a pretty big area, and there_** **_really_ ** **_isn't any place that we can spend the night there._** “ they spoke out in a monotone voice. 

 

“ I'm thinking, well, if we can make it, we should hide and camp out in the tall grass. It's cold in Waterfalls, but not as much as Snowdin.” Frisk replied, feeling Chara silently agree with them. 

 

“ **_How long do we have till we got to leave?_** ” 

 

“ Maybe three hours, maybe five? We came in pretty damn late, and of I know anything, it's that hotels are at least suppose to give you a twenty four hour stay. Or at least this one is suppose to, Snowdin's innkeeper is pretty nice. “ 

 

The two were quiet after that. Frisk sat in the Shower, eyes closed and for once enjoying the sound of silence. Still, the urge to continue  on kept nagging at them. Toriel was still heavily sick at the ruins being taken cared of by a murderous flower. Not the best choices they had, but Frisk knew that Flowey wouldn't do anything to them, least Frisk make sure to actually  follow through their vague and pretty empty threat.

  
  


Either way, Frisk just wanted to get a move on, get Alphys, and go home to their mother. For just once in their odd life, Frisk wanted to live more than a day. They wanted to make it to age 20.  But of course, that's not how things worked. Not since Frisk decided to play unethical scientist. Frisk flinched as they could practically  feel Chara grinning within them. 

  
  


They let out a groan, sitting up and turning off the water. They swung the curtains  to the side, already leaping out of the tub and landing on their bed with a bounce, the water that stuck to their body now soaked into the top blanket, making it damp. 

 

“ _**You know, what if Sans busted in right now, this would be pretty awkward. I mean I'm pretty sure he did see you in here.** _ “ Chara spoke out, still in Frisk's head of course. The very late teen of course didn't have the energy to spare to project. It wouldn't  be very weird seeing as how Chara was with them for so long. The embarrassment  factor just sort of died

 

As such…” I honestly could care less. Like what's he going to do? ill tell you what, nothing. If anything it would buy us some time to escape cus like, ohhh nooo, naked body!  “ Frisk spoke out, voice dead of any emotion. “ Can't look at that shit!” they lifted there hands up in a mock fright.  


 

“ **_You seem done, as in, with everything._** ”

 

“ At this point I kinda am….” Frisk spoke out with a long sigh. 

 

“ **_Come on, we still have much to do you know. Best to get a move on while the skeleton brothers are out and about doing their own thing._** ” Chara spoke out.

 

Frisk still laid still, only letting out a noise of disapproval. “ You think…. I could like, I don't know, sleep in for like, a hour more? We won't  be able to sleep in another bed till we get home and I want to spend every second I can comfortable. 

 

“ **_Any other time but ah, I think we have a mom to help? We are kinda pressed for time remember?_** ” they reminded.

 

Frisk gave a whine, but nodded in agreement. They got up, stretching once before finding their old clothes, now dry and clean on the corner dresser they hurried and slipped into them. They of course gathered the borrowed clothes and neatly folding them. Frisk Looked over the room to make sure everything was in its place and that they hadn't left anything before reaching for  their  travel bag by the door and heading out, slowly coming down the stairs.  The feeling of Snowdin's icy air was slowly making its way to Frisks skin, even going through the layer of sweeter, though if they were being honest, it was a pretty thin sweater. 

 

Frisk moved to the front desk, giving the used clothing to the Rabbit monster. “ I cannot thank you enough Miss, and thank you for boarding me. “ Frisk spoke out quietly, still having sleep cling to them strongly. 

 

“ It's not a problem my dear. An I did as you instructed. One of the Sentries came looking for you. They asked if you were staying here, I did deny them that you were staying with us. “ The rabbit gave a small frown, worry flashing across her eyes. “ If I can be nosy, why are the Sentries looking for you?”  

 

Frisk  shuffled uncomfortably, trying to think of something to say. “ Well…. I'm, ah from the capital, and I sort of ran away. I don't very much want to talk about it, family  issues and all, but I guess I have been on watch.  “ 

 

“ **_Well, it's not the best lie but, well, it's ok?_** ”  Chara imputed. 

 

“ Ah; Family  troubles huh? Well, I hope you will be able to get them situated!” The bunny spoke out, Hopefulness  flashing in her black eyes. 

 

Frisk nodded, giving a quick bye before opening the door. They looked around in Snowdin, finding that the area seemed to be having a white out. Most of the residents were holed up In their houses, that or Frisk couldn't  see them. Either way, the small human shivered, the wind pushing through her sweater and freezing  their skin.  They moved to make a new “save” point. Frisk wouldn't want to have to go through last night again after all. 

 

“ Jesus, it's never been this bad has it?” Frisk muttered out, knowing that the snow and the wind would cover their voice

 

“ **_Well, all the times we been to Snowdin, it's been in September. That and I never really left the Capital much, except  for a few rare occasions. I can't say I have ever seen a snow storm this bad before._** “ Chara replied. 

 

Frisk huffed, but broke into a run, blood pumping through them, after all they wanted to get to waterfalls quickly and running would heat them up some.  They had to dig a few large lumps of snow, trying not to trip over them, which was slightly hard seeing as the snowstorm seemed to eat anything within a 4 feet radius.  

 

“ ** _I think we just passed the Skele-bros house, we should be getting close to the entrance to waterfalls. We did good on time too, another hour and we would have probably  ran into one of them._** “ Chara said. 

 

“ Thanks.” Frisk merely muttered, looking down at their watch, something they may or may not have taken from Toriel, and checked over the time. Chara had been right about that, Sans Shift for his post at waterfall would start in an hour. It seemed like they gotten lucky. 

 

“ _**Frisk…**_ ” Chara spoke out, voice tinged lightly with concern. “ **_Frisk lookup!_** ” 

 

Frisk stopped in their tracks, peering up only to have the blood in their veins turn to ice. Right in front of them, was the small skeleton that in any other timeline, they would call friend. Frisk could hardly make them out against the white snow that blew everywhere, but what they could make out was that bright cyan eye. he lull his head to the side, looking them up and down before giving a low chuckle.  “ Well, Seven months kid. Seven fucking months I have been kinda waiting for this all to restart. I will say that after the first three, I thought that life for me would continue. Yeah I wouldn't  see the sky or stars like my other timelines had, I guess, but after seeing you kill Undyne, Mettaton, **Papyrus**? Anything would be better.  And you know what? I started to enjoy living with Papyrus, I started to think that, that maybe I could continue living like I was before you or that fucked up flower showed your faces. “

 

“ **_Frisk, Frisk you need to leave, you need to run away now. I don't think Sans is willing to have a friendly chat._** ” Chara spoke out, Frisk merely  stood their ground, to shocked to move.

 

Sans of course stepped closer, the blue gleam in their eye shining brighter. “ So I quite researching, I quite trying to think of ways to try and speak to you and derail your from this goddamn murder spree you keep leaning to when you restart. Course I did find something interesting before I did. I almost forgot, well, that was until I saw you enter the inn. I wasn't to sure it was you, and the nice rabbit lady wouldn't tell me either, so that was a bust. But I figured you would be trying to get through this part if it was really you. and here you are, standing right in front of me. Though, here's the thing kid, this is as far as you are going to make it. “ 

  
  


“ **_FRISK, YOU NEED TO LEAVE N. O. W._ ** “

 

Frisk took a step back, eyes widening as the world grew black, their soul popping out in front of them as Sans quickly threw a row of bones at the human.  Frisk could hear Chara once again instructing them, they started dodging to the left, letting out a yelp as they were not quick to out pace the  bones came up from under the snow. The bones draining Frisk of their health, the human only moving away at the very last second leaving them with a sad 1/20 health. Frisk's  eyes widen with fear and betrayal  as they shakily stood up, bruises already forming from the hits but the snow and chilled air seemed to numb the purpling skin, the pain barely  registered as adrenaline  flooded their veins.  They looked over their soul, dimly shining red, but red none the less. They hovered over to the mercy option, choosing  to flee. 

 

Soon the world returned to the white background, Frisk moved to the trees to their right, letting out a strangled cry as they felt bones fly past them. They stumbled horribly  over a snowbank, eyes watering as snow was thrown into their vision from the harsh winds. Nonetheless, the moved forward, trying hard to escaping from their once friend. 

 

“ **_Frisk, you need to round back and try to enter waterfalls. Sans can't find us once we enter and pick a patch of grass to hide in. We can just keep running and hiding till we get to Alphys's._ ** “ Chara said. Frisk nodding in agreement  as they staggered forward making sure to keep at a slight angle so they could come back to the path that they had left. 

They moved fast, or as fast as one could go in a snowstorm while injured. For a moment, the thought of dropping the backpack to gain more speed had seemed like a good idea, but that was a good chunk of healing items they couldnt risk to loose. Frisk growled in annoyance, jumping over a large tree tree that had fallen down before ducking from more sharp edged bones flying to them. They stopped behind a tree, quickly pulling out a monster candy to regain some health before making a complete turn around, hoping that Sans would get lost in the snow and continue  going forward. 

  
  


Luck had not been on their side as they felt bones hit their legs, causing them to stumble and lose health. Their soul once more popping out.  “ Frisk roll to the left!” Chara yelled out, Frisk doing so, feeling the snow erupt with jagged bones. They scampered up once more, making it only a few feet as a femur shot through their chest.  They fell to the ground on their side, breath heaving and ragged as shock seemed to take over them. For once Frisks chest felt warm, but that had to be most likely due to the blood that was pouring out. They shakily brought their hands to try and push it out but was stopped as they felt a kick to their side, making them roll painfully  onto their stomach. 

 

The  loud cry of pain from them seemed to bounce off the trees and echoed  almost in a taunting manner to Frisk. “ What kid, you need to get something’ off your chest?” Sans chuckled out, stepping on the bone and pushing it deeper. Frisk let out a sharp cry, weakly trying to get away, only the bone was now digging and holding them into the ground. 

 

“ If you think of a second, that I'll let you past Snowdin, you have another thing coming. I'm going to make sure that you get what you deserve, over and over and over…”  Sans growled out, Frisk all the while was slipping into unconsciousness.   “ I'll show you the pain you made me feel, made all of them feel. I'll make sure you won't ever use your damn soul to play with us like damn toys. Better get use to being unable to reset like the rest of us.”  Sans snarled out, stomping on Frisks back, driving the bone deeper into the ground. Frisk let out a sob of pain as they clawed at the ground.  “ S’s….st….op…..  h...ur...t…. M...me…” Frisk gargled  out

 

They could feel their life draining, accepting defeat  to this battle, they close their eyes as they let the last moments of their  life spill out.  The only comfort they held was the  feeling of the pull to the void that let them restart or continue. 

 

But something seemed to be  off. There was a feeling as they tried to regain consciousness into that out void. It had felt as if something was tethering them in one place, which made them rather fearful.  Frisk pulled harder, relaxing  as whatever seemed to be tethering  them snap, and in a flash, they were greated by the two boxes that were so familiar  to them now. They quickly pushed continue, and felt themselves real back as they were once again standing outside of the inn. They took a deep breath before kneeling to the ground, hands digging into the snow as phantom  pains hit their body. They held back a cry as they shook hard, the cold hitting them hard, their pain receptors firing at a wound now healed. 

 

Frisk gasped hard as they tried to regain their composure, hot tears spilling  down thier face as they tried to push the pain from their body. Already they could feel Chara stir in their head. “ **_Frisk? Frisk, are you doing ok? You kinda got shish kabobed back there._** “ Chara asked quickly, not even giving Frisk a chance to speak as they continued. “ ** _I felt something too. The comedian  seemed to learn some new material. I don't know the precise action he was trying to do, but all I know is that it wasn't good. He learned something very new and we most definitely  need to avoid him as much as we can._** “ they spoke out grimly. 

 

Frisk nodded their head, slowly getting up; nearly falling over but was able to catch themselves a few times. “ **_Listen Frisk, we need to just go into the forest, work around him, and seek into the entrance to Waterfalls. We cannot fight him, and I'm pretty sure he is angry enough where talking won't do good._** ”

 

“ _Why the hell is he angry at me?!?_ ” Frisk asked, already making their way to the forest. “ _I didn't do shit to him, I just woke up in this weird as hell timeline that was three-fourths finished._ “ 

 

“ **_no, I kinda think you are pretty wrong about that. Whoever we switched with, they much have done this path a hell of a lot more times, Since they seemed to made Sans snap. Remember, he keeps blabbing on and on and on about how you keep killing them. So, I guess last timeline, we switched with some sadistic monster. Well; a worse monster then you, Frisk._ ** “ Chara laughed out, Frisk giving a snarl to match that.

 

“ _Either way, we need to be really careful. Whatever he was doing to me after I died… it was… it was really off. I felt like I was-_ ”

 

“ Hey Kid, Come out and plaaa-yaaay” Sans seemed to sing out, Frisk could practically  feel the color draining from their face as they could make out a figure coming to them, they could hear Sans tapping on a few buildings as he moved passed them. 

 

“ _**Run.**_ ” was all Chara had to say before Frisk made a break for the snow tunnels, sliding in and feeling a small relief  as the wind and snow stopped battered their face for a moment. They popped out of the other side, turning around to see Sans blimp out of existence for a moment before appearing right in front of them. “ F ** _or God's  sakes, break for the right!!_** ” Chara yelled out, Frisk obeying to the letter. 

 

“ _Do you think we really can't fight him?_ ” 

 

“ _**Move back!**_ ” Bone Sprung up from the ground, Frisk easily dodging. “ **_Frisk, you have twenty health, even if it does take just one hit, this guy will keep dodging, and I'm sure that that's something he can keep up, Left, LEFT!_** ” 

 

Frisk once again felt bones dig into their skin, but dodged them once more. Finally they were able to run once more, their soul moving back into their body before they broke into a run. They could hear the pop  as Sans teleported to  followed them closely, throwing bone after bone all the while. The snow once more dusting their vision  before they felt another bone graze the humans side, cutting their sweater and leaving a thin cut the drew a small amount of blood. 

 

Frisk fought through the pain, the path slightly  easier to go through after running on it once. They jumped over the fallen tree, stumbling horribly and landing face first into the snow. The cold sting their face and they scrabble to get up, only to notice that there was a hole under it. They quickly shook off their backpack and pushed it in,  scraggling after it  to get in, and pushing snow from the inside to block up the hole. All the while  they were hoping that the wind would cover their traces to lead the skeleton off. They tried to cover their gasping breath as they heard a popping sound come from up on top of the tree they were under. 

 

The could hear Sans  mutter a colorful stream of cuss words before teleporting  away. They waited a few seconds before they swallowed deep breaths of air, shivering as the cold seeped into the cut  “ _This, T-This is fucking Crazy…. All, all I wanted to do was get help for mom. I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this shit._ “ they spoke out, teeth chattering as tears start to flow down. For once, Chara remained silent, though Frisk could just feel the snapbackish remarks they wanted to utter.   Thankfully, they kept quiet as they let Frisk work out their self pity. 

 

“ **_Come on, he will be making rounds again looking for you, we need to leave now._ ** “ 

 

Frisk nodded, already digging their way out of the small haven.  They pulled their backpack after them, shrugging it over their shoulders before running back to the path for waterfall. 

 

Frisk kept their eyes peeled for any signs of the skeleton, heart beating severity  out of place as they tried to listen to anything that sounded out of the norm. For a while, things were going great, until they once again heard a pop of Sans teleporting. They quickly looked around, finding Sans just a few feet away from them with his back turned. Frisk quickly moved to stand behind a tree, once again closing her eyes willing that he would teleport once he was done looking around. 

 

Frisk waited with baited breath, grinding their teeth down so they wouldn't chatter as the air blew hard, turning their tanned skin nearly blue with cold. They counted the second, trying to calm their nerves as they listened hard, praying that there would be a pop, or at least the crunch of the snow. Anything  would have been a godsend, just to break the building tenting and anxiety. 

 

 

They counted to 216 seconds before the let out a held breath,  fear gripping them as they thought Sans would hear, only to have the sound of him teleporting  quickly comfort them. They made a break for it, knowing that the entrance to waterfalls was so close, only for a wall of bones to block their path. They backed up, moving to run away only to watch as their soul was pulled out once more and turned blue. Frisk was thrown harshly into the nearest tree, a cry coming from them quickly ended as the air was pressed out of their lungs from the sudden slam. They gasped pitifully, clawing at their chest as they gasped for air to quickly refill what was knock out of them. 

 

All too soon, a rush of bones nailed them to the tree, one pinning their hands to the side, three Making their mark along the human's torso. Frisk let out a sharp scream, only to be silenced as a boney hand covered thier mouth. Frisk's eyes flooded with tears as the pain once again drove them into shock, their breath coming in quick and short bursts. Sans all the while seemed to snicker, cyan eye flashing brightly against the whitened environment.  “ What did I tell you, kid? It ain't going to happen…”

 

“ Sa-Sans, please… I don't, I don't want to hurt….n’body….” Frisk muttered out through their covered mouth. 

 

Sans let out a snort, letting go of Frisks mouth, only to tug on their hair, to pull their face closer to them. “ No use talking to me kid. You had your chance to do that before, but now, now it's my turn. “ they seemed to purr out, their hand moving to Frisks Neck as they started to tighten their grip. The battered human wiggled, trying to feebly free themselves or at least lessen the grip. They whined as they felt bone tighten around their windpipe, slowly closing off air. The look on their once friend seemed predatory like as they purposely toyed with the dying human by slowly choking them. 

 

Frisk struggles grew weaker and weaker as the seconds ticked by. Thier vision growing  black spots before they let death completely  take them. Once more they could feel themselves almost being tethered  in place as they tried to enter the void where they could reset or continue. Worry seemed to flood them, and with a more than forceful yank they were freed from whatever had them. 

 

They stared at the brightened golden words, letting themselves give a moments rest before clicking on continue  to start the cycle once more.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i threw in a referance, soooo manyyyy


	16. I know im emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *if you stay in the tall grass for too long, a pokemon may find you, you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya friends!
> 
> follow the tumblr for updates or notes about this fic!  
> ( and send questions if you want!)
> 
> http://friskcrocker.tumblr.com
> 
> ( if someone can freakin tell me how to do a link, that would be hella)

“ ** _Log, remember the log, it's to the left of you_**!” Chara pointed out, this time Frisk easily jumping over it. The last time they hadn't been so lucky. The ghost feeling of bones once more going through their body pushed them forward. They could hear the anger practically radiating for Sans as he cussed and threw bone after bone after the human in hopes of hitting them and slowing Frisk down.

 

“ ** _Gaster blaster, up ahead!_** ” Frisk could hear the sound of the skull materializing and didn’t waste a single second leaping out of its range. A smirk played on Frisk lips as they rushed forward with determination held strong in their heart, Chara cheering them on all the way.” **We have been getting closer, just hang on a few more steps Frisk!** ” They spoke out.

 

Frisk of course nodded, dodging as Sans teleported right in front of them, the human neatly jumped over, placing their hand on their skull and using it as a sort of leverage to jump higher. “Sans, Please, how long have you been doing this? This is like, the 20th time we have fought, and I'm not even fighting against you!” they yelled out, ducking as Sans snarled and shot another row of bones. Frisk only freezing as a row of blue went through them.

 

“Ha, like I'll trust you! Genocide after Genocide, a person like you cannot change, kid!” he yelled out, another Gaster blaster popping up. “Now stay the fuck still so I can hit you. “

 

Frisk barely had time to move as the blast went by them.  They can feel the heat pass them, the smell of burned hair snuck passed their nose. They let out a small whine as they moved their hand to feel their  hair now shortened and singed from the blast.

 

“ ** _Quit talking to him, Frisk, he clearly doesn't care and it's throwing you off your game._** “Chara scolded. “ _ **Just keep going, it seems he's getting pissed the closer we are, his attacks are getting very sloppy.** _ “

 

Frisk sighed, nodding as they rounded back onto the path, the cave just up ahead was what pushed frost to move faster.  ” Get back here you little brat!” They could hear Sans scream out, bones coming up from the ground sporadically.  They dodged as best as they could, but they were slowing down quite considerably as Sans turned their heart into a deep blue. They could feel a tug as Sans tried to throw them back once more, but Frisk was having none of that. They scooped snow up, crushing it hard in their fist to make it more solid before throwing it to Sans.

 

The skeleton let a growl out as his magic wavered so he could dodge, Frisks heart once again burning a bright crimson as they rushed to the entrance. “ ** _Blaster, BLASTER!_** ” Chara warned as one appeared before Frisk, they couldn't stop in time, and so they picked up speed, leaping into the air just as it opened its mouth to fire. The human landing on its snout, feeling the heat as its plasma like beam shot from its mouth. Frisk ran over its snout to the top of it's head and jumped back down and ran to the cave, passing a lost looking Monster Kid as they moved in deeper.  

 

” _Shit, Chara the save point_!” Frisk screamed out in their head.

 

“ ** _No, we don't have time, plus I really don't think that this is a really good place to save._** ”  

 

Frisk let out a groan, taking a glance back to see the cute reptile quickly moved to try and look after them as they ran. Frisk could see the astonishment shine in their eyes.  ” Hey! Wow that person sure is mo-” aaaaand it seemed like Sans had ran right into the kid.

 

“ ** _That would buy us some time, Monster kid was always the kinda person to blab away._** ” Chara chuckled out, perking up as they saw the grass fields.

 

“ _Should he hide out in the tall grass?_ ” Frisk asked, their breath labored as they took in deep breaths, legs burning in fatigue. “ _Don’t we have to worry about Undyne?_ ”

 

“ _ **I Don't think so, Papyrus never told her we were coming through, and I highly doubt Sans would. I'm somewhat sure he is going solo on this kill mission he has set out for you. I wouldn't chance that he would go out on a limb and get the guard. This seems like a sort of time manipulators thing only”**_

 

Frisk nodded, running straight through the grass, slowing down slightly out of instinct be of pushing through it. They sprinted to the flowers, jumping as Chara screamed at them

“ ** _No time! You are going to have to swim across, we can't afford to waste time setting them up!_** ” They yelled out, Frisk giving a grown before running and taking a leap into the water. It was cold, but not as cold as the outside of Snowdin. The water was deep, enough that it had submerged Frisks entire body, but they swam as quick as they could to the ledge, hoisting their body up and once again repeating the process.

 

They entered a large room, the blue crystals shining as bright as ever. They moved passed the telescope, not even giving it a spare glance as they passed into the secret entrance, slowing down as they met with the…. Pretty odd pink fiery guy. “ C-can you ta-take me across? sit, sit on your face?” They spoke out, though their speech was horrendously slurred due to a lack of oxygen. Luckily, the monster had gotten the gist of it and let Frisk on their face so they could move to the next area.

 

Frisk took this time to quickly catch their breath as best as they could as they got off. the pink thing giving them three gold before Frisk was once again sprinting off ( not before feeling some sort of odd shame at the idea that they may have indulged with that odd monsters fetish), once more pushing past their limit. Frisk only stopped once they  got to the sparkling star like object.  saving at the  point before moving into the next area, eyes glancing over everything. A sigh of deep relief came as they could not see Sans waiting for them by his telescope. They turned and moved down the trail, pushing themselves to go faster until they had made it to their safe spot.

 

It was a patch of tall grass, it was something way far back into the caverns of waterfalls, one where Frisk had known for sure that Sans had not stumbled across. They bursted into it, closing their eyes as they hit the ground hard, rolling into the tall grass. Frisk was now panting heavily, so much that every breath drawn hurt their chest. They flung their backpack over to their side as they shakily got onto their hands and knees, moving over to the moving cyan blue water source.

 

Frisk gasped hard as they dug their nails into the ground, dry heaving twice before actually vomiting what little they had in their stomach. They could practically feel Chara wince as yet another convolution shook the human. They coughed hard, wiping their mouth as they crawled back into the safety of the tall grass. A small huff coming from them as they felt the tutus material under their hands.

 

“ ** _I’d switch that out once you're dry Frisk. And ah, maybe you should get some rest. All that restarting and dying, not to mention the hell run we did to get here had to have taken quite the toll, you know._** “ Chara told them, laughing nervously as they could tell that the other was about ready to pass out.  ” **_Just, um, get some rest, I'll keep an eye out and wake you if he makes his way over here ok?_** ”

 

Frisk didn't need to be told twice as they fell unconsciousness. Chara feeling the human's breath quickly ease into a soft lull. They sighed, once more taking control of Frisks Senses, or more or less watching them. They couldn't see, but were very attuned to the other senses as Frisk was currently not using them. Chara listened to the sound of Waterfalls, and would have fallen asleep themselves if it weren't for the fact that they were suppose to stand guard until Frisk woke up or slept long enough to regain their strength.

 

They hadn’t left Snowdin long, in fact, they left about three hours ago, but with the constant dying and running on Frisks part, it left the human mentally drained. Physically they were fine, maybe slightly wore down after running with a few minor cuts, but nothing a bit of monster candy couldn’t fix. Chara was just glad that they were finally able to out run Sans this time. Frisk's death wouldn't be too much of a big deal, hell Chara enjoyed them. Though these deaths, something was going on.

 

The both of them would always be sent into a sort of void, though they were probably etched far apart as Chara could never find them or the options to restart or continue. As such, it was the only place the two of them could be truly separate. To be honest, Chara did often try to find Frisk, they wanted to find them, and hurt them. They were still very angry at Frisk, for killing their family, for attacking Asriel at the end of their Genocide run.  Maybe it was because of that Ill intent that Chara couldn't find them.

 

It annoyed the dead human to no end. Well, not as much as this Sans was. They were rather indifferent, the other Sans where only annoying due to how they could never stop Frisk in time and drag them out into the surface so Chara could take over.  Normally Chara had no quarrels with Sans other then that little bit, in fact if it had been in another time, Chara strongly believed that they could have been friends. Not good ones, but friends all the same.  But this Sans, this one sent a sort of chill in their hallowed out soul. This Sans’ was cold and calculating, only making error as his emotions of hate, anger, and frustration got too strong.  Each time Sans had killed Frisk, Chara could feel something happening to their human vessel. Something that irked them to no end, and they could just tell something was dangerously wrong. Chara could feel the malice in the void, one that was not their own seeking Frisk out to destroy them.

 

It certainly made Chara uneasy, and now fearing for their host's body, Chara had made it their job to get Frisk through this damn timeline. After all, if Frisk truly does die, how would Chara get to the surface to destroy humanity?

 

Chara frowned, growling at the memory of their brother crying as Frisk struck them down with the knife. The memory of Frisk leaving them to a fate much worse than death in that damn pacifist timeline.  A familiar pain had made them wince, sadness once more striking at the depth of their core. Something that they hated.  They were reborn again to kill, as such, they had to be emotionless. Frisk had shown them that, they had been void of most feelings as they cut down their own friend after friend, showing to the first fallen child, that humans were still as ugly and vicious as when Chara had first fallen down in the underground.

 

Chara shook the thoughts from their mind, sick of reliving past experiences and recalling times when they were happy. They were tired of bittersweet memories that now held no merit. What good were they if did not help forward their own personal motive?

 

Chars sighed loudly, already feeling the effects on Frisks body that sleep had done. They would be rather sore upon waking up, but they had seemed to be asleep for five or six hours now. Chara didn't want to risk Letting them sleep any longer, worrying that Sans could find them at any moment down here.

 

“ _ **Hey, Frisk, Frisk get up.**_ “Chara spoke out, if they could, they would be rolling their eyes as Frisk stirred slightly. “ ** _FRISK, GET UP._** ”

 

Chara could feel them jolt in their sleep, a tired whine coming from them as they slowly came back to consciousness. “ _Shit, we ok_?”

 

“ ** _Yeah, just figured we should get moving while there is little danger ahead of us._** ”

 

Frisk nodded, sitting up and shivering as they pulled their soggy backpack closer to them. They looked through it, trying to see what was ruined from the water dunking they had gone through to get here. It had honestly been hell, and with a very empty stomach, traveling would be hard for anyone to do. They sighed as Frisk pulled out the ruined pieces of monster candy, throwing them to the side as they where pretty much now ruined. A sound of relief leaving their lips as they found their cinnamon - butterscotch pie was surprisingly still intact.  Frisk quickly devoured the pie, hardly tasting it as they shoved it into their gaping mouth. Tears dotting slightly at the corner of their eyes as they swallowed too much and had their throat stretched.

 

“ _ **Jesus, you are going to make yourself choke if you don't calm down. Plus, you might want to slow down on that, you could give yourself a stomachache, or something close to the sort of that. We need you in top shape in case Sans decides to show up once more.**_ “Chara spoke out a bit too late as Frisk finished with the large piece of pie.

 

“We saved a bit farther from here, we should be ok if he does catch us. He won't know where we hid, so I'm going to guess if we do get killed, he will have to look all over for us again. “they spoke out with a smirk, equipping the Tutu and the back back before leaving the small area of tall grass.

 

They went ahead, need jumping at every sound that wasn't normal in the sound palette that was in Waterfalls area. They were able to make it back to their save point, Frisk once again making sure to save before finding a familiar friend.

 

“Hey there Duck, could you perhaps fly me across the little bend here? I need to move forward. “They explained, the duck of course picking them up by their shoulders before lifting off the ground and over the body of water. Frisk let out a small laugh as they went soaring for a moment before being gently dropped down to the ground. The human thanked the small duck, patting its head before continuing forward.  

 

 _“What should we tell Alphys when we get to her lab?_ ” Frisk asked Chara, not to sure how they would get the scientist out of Hotlands and through the ruins to help the old queen.

 

“ ** _I merely suppose we tell the truth. They have been watching us ever since we left the ruins after all. Well, probably not when we left the inn. That white was being rather intense. I'm sure if we just explain that we need her to just check over Mom, she will._** “Chara replied, Frisk nodding along, thinking of how they would introduce themselves before they ended up bumping into something sturdy.

 

Frisk fell to the ground in their ass, a small squeal coming from them as they looked up to see who had run into them. Their face draining of color as they were met with bones.

 

“My, you sure did take quite the tumble there!” a booming voice spoke out, holding its gloved hand out to the human. A great wide grin speaking across his skull as Papyrus looked over the human

 

“ _Chara we fucked up so fucking badly…_ ” Frisk thought out, eyes the size of dinner plates as of now.

 

“Well, the very look of me has seemed to petrified you! Now I know my greatness is nearly impossible to comprehend, and my reputation has extended far and wide, but you need not be afraid of my glory, small person, for I, the great Papyrus, holds no new acquaintance to any high expectations! “The larger Skeleton boasted out, gently grabbing Frisks hand and helping them up, patting their head with an infectious smile.

 

“ ** _Frisk play along._ ** “Chara spoke out quickly

_“What?”_

_“ **Play along, I think we can take advantage of this situation if we play our cards right. “**_

 

Frisk pouted her lips, but followed along, they gave Papyrus a wide thankful grin and they nodded their head slightly. “Oh yes, heh, sorry about that! An are you really the great Papyrus?”  Frisk spoke out, voice going up a few octaves to fake impression.

 

“Why of course, the one and only!” he shouted out, a look of surprise flashed across his face at how they had recognized him, the tall skeleton puffed out his chest proudly at it.

 

“Papyrus, I heard so much about you! I'm so honored to be placed in front of your greatness to be honest. “Frisk jumped up and down. Papyrus practically star eyed at this as he kneeled down and posed.

 

“a fan eh? Well I'm forever glad to have met you. “

 

“Oh most definitely, in fact, I ah…” they, stalled trying to think of something.

 

“ ** _Ask to be an apprentice, maybe we can butter him up enough for him to safely get us to Alphys. Sans wouldn't dare attack you in front of his brother._ ** “Chara told Frisk.

 

Frisk played off the long pause by running their hand through her hair, turning slightly away as to look shy. “I was hoping you could possibly take me as an apprentice! You are so strong from what I have heard, and I need to get stronger if I can help my family!”

 

To say the least, Papyrus beamed with happiness, standing up and nodding to Frisk. “Well, even though I am not entered into the royal guard, I am willing to train you to my best ability!” he spoke out, picking up the human with much ease and placing them on his shoulders. “But first small apprentice, there are places I need to be, and people I need to meet. As such, you shall come along. The greatest way of learning is by watching after all.”

 

Being up high on the taller skeletons shoulders, Frisk really couldn't deny him anything. They merely let out a small nervous laugh but nodded in agreement. “Sir Papyrus, if we are being honest with each other, I came here to see you, and perhaps get help as well. “

 

At this, the skeleton perked up. “Oh? And what is it that you need help with? If it is battling skills, I can assure you, that is what we will be learning post haste!”

 

“N-no, I'm afraid not. You see, my mother, she is very sick at the moment. I had to unfortunately leave her home to find help. I’m…. Not all that sure of what’s wrong with her, and I came through Snowdin first to try and find you! After all, you are great at puzzles, and this mysterious illness maybe the hardest puzzle ever!”

 

“You know; you're doing pretty good. Frisk, at this point we will be getting to hot lands in no time.” Chara snickered out.

 

“Sickness? My goodness, well I… I don't think that health puzzles are quite my expertise unfortunately, but I think I know a person who could help you! “he added quickly, Frisk leaned forward slightly so they could lay their head on top of his.

 

“Sir Papyrus, that, I cannot thank you enough! But gosh, if-if I could be so bold, do you perhaps think that we could see them now? I'm very worried for my mom. “that was true. Frisk wasn't to sure how Flowey would be handling mother right now, or even if their mother's condition would fair any better.  The thought of coming home to a pile of dust in her bed sent a chill shiver down both Frisk and Chara’s back.

 

“Of course dear apprentice! In fact, I was going there myself before we bumped paths! “Papyrus told them, already quickening his long strides to pick up the pace. This left Frisk to tighten their grip around the larger skeletons neck.  

 

“Thank you so so so much Sir Papyrus, you are as great as they say! And if I may continue, an amazing friend as well!” Frisk spoke out, giving Papyrus a tight squeeze around the head as a sort of hug. At the that skeleton slowed down a touch, not expecting that or the human's words.

 

“You wish to be my friend?” Papyrus spoke out, much soft then his normal tone as his normal voice. For a moment Frisk was quiet, and had now realized how much Papyrus wanted a friend. After all, they always just pushed through Snowdin to get what they needed, befriending Papyrus and hanging out on all off again. They had forgotten how much Papyrus really wanted a friend, and how they became friends in the first place.

 

He had gone seven months with only Undyne, and as much of an amazing friend she was, well, only having Sans and Undyne to sort of talked to would be hard on anybody. Guilt pierced Frisks heart at this, if anyone deserved more friends, it would be Papyrus.

 

“Yeah, you are the best person I can think to be my friend, a best friend if you will!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i been thinking, this story is a aboooout, i wanna say about 6/10 done
> 
> if i where to make another ark to this ( i actually do think i will)  
> im going to follow the pattern of naming the story after 21 pilots songs.
> 
> as such, what are all of yalls favorite song by them, and what song should i base the next story on?


	17. what i wanna save i will try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * everyone is so god damn tall, this kinda thing isnt freakin fair you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall misss me?

To say the least, Papyrus and Frisk where having the time of their lives as they, or well in this case, Papyrus walked for the both of them as they laughed and talked about each others lives.  ” The ruins huh? No monster ever seems to come out from there except the Blook family. And even then, that is rare. What's it like? I can say for certain that I have yet to travel there, the Door to it is always locked. “

 

“Well, mom always keeps it locked. She was ah… kinda… worried about me leaving, or…. Something like that….” Frisk trailed off, not wanting to go further into that conversation. “Mom always took me to this cute little market too, they sold all the really cool fruits and vegetables that I bet you could make into something really good, Sir Papyrus. “

 

“Ah yes, but my dear brother simply adores sauces that particularly taste of tomatoes, so I typically stick to them. Though, I will say, I am curious to try using different ingredients other than tomatoes. If you also wish to learn cooking tactics along with attacks, I can also be your mentor under the same guise.” Papyrus has said, Frisk noticing a bit of smugness hiding in their voice as he flashes a bright smile.

 

“Wow, all I ever really knew how to cook are pies and a few homely things, nothing as cool as Spaghetti though. Sir Papyrus, I would definitely love to learn how to cook spaghetti from you!” Frisk shouted out, Papyrus’s enthusiasm being infectious as a common cold.  Though, Frisk had noticed that they where no where near, or even getting close to Hotlands, Frisk could tell that Chara knew this too, but was being rather uncharacteristically quiet about it.

 

“Um, ah, Sir Papyrus, where are we going exactly? “Frisk asked, their nervousness skyrocketing as a familiar fish shaped house came slowly into view.

 

“We are going to my good friend Undyne's, of anyone could help us, it's her! She's very buddy buddy with one of the Royal scientists, Alphys I believe? “Papyrus thought out loud, tapping his jaw with his fingers before shrugging.   

 

 _“Chara, Chara this is really, really bad, I mean Undyne? Chara, she is actually hunting for us, like we will be killed!_ ”

_“W **ell, you will be killed. A to be honest this is going to be super easy. Like the easiest thing we have done so far in this stupid timeline. We have Papyrus, and like last numerous timelines, he will come in and banter with Undyne long enough so that she will give you a chance to be friends, blah blah blah. You are making a big deal out of nothing Frisk, it's practically trivial at this point….** ”_

 

Frisk pouted at Chara's explanation, calmed down somewhat, but still felt the heavy weight of nervousness bundle in their stomach.  ” Hey…. Uh….” Frisk started out, watching as Papyrus knocked on Undyne's door, Frisk listened to the music that came from the other side stop. They had forgotten how amazing Undyne was at the Piano, and for a moment they wondered if they still knew the few lessons Undyne had taught them so many timelines ago.  The human was brought out of their memories as the door swung open to a casual looking Undyne, the Fish warrior had on a white loose tank top with black basketball shorts, a lazy smirk on her face as she leaned against the door.

 

_“ **I’d like to point out, that she is the only person who could pull off wearing Basketball shorts.** ”_

 

_“Well, I think Sans-”_

_**“The only one…** ”  _Chara had cut off. _  
_

Frisk pursed their lips, looking down to the ground in moderate shame before refocusing their eyes on Undyne. “Well, Papyrus you big nerd, what are… you… doing…” her sentence trailed off as her red eyes met Frisks, the human giving her a small wave as her fins tilted down, expression filled with shock.

 

“Ah! Undyne! I know I had just left your house, but you see me and my apprentice, err friend, err… Afrientice, here is in need of help. A seeing as how you- Undyne why do you have your spears out?” Papyrus questioned, jumping slightly as Undyne let out a shriek filled with battle lust. She quickly lunged to him, causing Papyrus to fall backwards with a yell. Frisk let out a small peep as they fell with the taller skeleton, hitting the ground with a soft thud, backpack jostling off of them.

 

 _ **“You should probably roll away now.”**_ The dead human spoke out in a rather bored tone. _  
_

And with that, Frisk tumbled their body to the left, dodging Undyne as she slammed the spear into the ground just a few inches from thier head. “Oh gosh!” Frisk yelped out, getting up and dodging each spear thrown at them until they felt two sturdy gloved hands grab under thier arms, the human dangling in the air for a minute, puffing out thier cheeks, eyes wide in a blank stare as they where pulled into Papyrus chest. A look of “Just why” was ever present on thier face.

 

“Undyne! Stop trying to spike my Afrientice, it shows you have bad manners and to say the least, I believe it would be very painful….” Papyrus scolded out, Undyne letting out a growl before allowing her spears to blink out of existence.  ” Thank you now-”

 

“AHHHHHHHH!!” Undyne cries out, charging at Papyrus, attempting to pull the human out of Papyrus arms. The tall skeleton quickly lifts his arms up, holding the human above his head as Undyne jumps for them. The sea dweller letting out shrieks as they hop up, finger tips brushing against Frisks back every now and then.

 

“Undyne, please Stop!  Why do you keep trying to hurt them?!” Papyrus asks out, turning his back to Undyne to keep Frisk out of the Royal guards hands.

 

“ _This is my life now Chara, this is it….. **.”**_

_**“Well, at least your pretty much out of harms way….”** _

 

“BECAUSE THEY ARE HUMAN, PAPYRUS!”  Undyne shrieked out, giving Papyrus a look of complete disbelief.

 

The taller skeleton gave Undyne a skeptical look, frowning once more as he lowered Frisk to his chest so he could continue to cradle and hold them to keep them out of Undyne's grasp. “A human? Are you sure you know that Undyne? My Afrientice was telling me how their mother is about to fall down. Err…. Y-your mother isn't a human, are they?” Papyrus asked, looking down to Frisk.

 

“N-No sir Papyrus. They are a goat monster!” Frisk spoke out, pointing to their backpack that was a few steps away from them. “I have a picture in there I think. You can have a look to make sure that I am not fibbing!”

 

Undyne gave Frisk a glare, keeping an eye on them as they moved to the backpack, yanking it open hard enough that a few stitches seemed to pop from the force. Frisk just frowned at this, kind of annoyed at the rip but chose to keep quiet as the fish monster through item after item out of the back until they found the wet photo. Undyne narrowed her eye as she glanced over the picture that Frisk had took with Toriel, the human holding the camera out to capture Toriel and them gardening outside. Both of them where smiling wildly in the picture.

 

“See Undyne! They where telling the truth! My Afrientice said that they came very far from Snowdin, that they came from inside the Ruins!  So there, they can't be human because Monsters can't birth humans…. Err…. Right?” Papyrus looked down to ask Frisk.

 

“No, I don't think monsters can birth humans….”

 

“Hah! See, I told you that they where not human, Undyne! They wouldn't have another monster for a mom if they were! Plus, look at them. You always told me that Humans are monster hunting fiends, who look to kill monsters with no remorse! My Afrientice has been nothing but sweet since I have met them.” Papyrus said with a cocky grin

 

“But um…. Sir Papyrus I kinda did try to tell you that… um… I am… well I'm human… “they squeaked out, giving the taller skeleton a small embarrassed smile.

 

“You're… a real life human? But you said you had a monster mother, you told me you spent most of your life in the ruins. “Papyrus spoke out, confusion etched in his voice.

 

“Well… I do…. Um, you see Sir Papyrus, I fell down here a while ago, and the women in that picture found me, and took me in. She kinda-”

 

“She adopted you?” Undyne asked, holding up the picture and pointing to it.

 

“Um, ah… yeah…. “Frisk confessed.

 

“Well, what's her name, Punk….” Undyne asked, stepping closer two the two. Papyrus’s grip tightening around Frisk. Undyne merely glared down at them, yellow eye holding mixed emotions as she waited for Frisks answer.

 

“Her name is Toriel?” they asked, somewhat confused on why Undyne would want to know thier mother's name.

 

 ** _“Really? Frisk, she trained under Dad for like, ever. Since she was probably as young as me! If anyone knows who Toriel is, it would be her. I'm guessing that she's going to be a bit more lenient on the whole ‘not killing you’ thing._** ”  Chara scoffed out, Frisks eyes widen slightly at this, bit kept quiet to not show any realization.

 

“And you said that they are starting to fall down right?” Undyne asked to confirm. Frisk all the while nodded their head. This let Undyne to give a small grunt, which to be honest, left Frisk more confused than ever. The large sea dweller leaned casually, thinking hard as it could be seen by her facial expressions hardening every so often. “Jesus...I guess…. we should escort you… to someone who can help…” Undyne grumbled out, pouting as she did so. “But I swear, one wrong move and I'll gut ya, punk, got it?” Undyne hissed out, wild grin on her face.

 

Frisk nodded quickly, as not to annoy the fish women more. “Crystal clear, Miss royal Guard!”

 

Undyne narrowed her eye at Frisk before turning back to walk into her house, waving at the both of them to follow her. “Paps, Punk, get in here. I left my phone on my bedroom stand. I need to, ah, call Alphys to let her know that we are coming over and need her help. If what the human is saying is true, Alphys needs to get her things all assorted before we get our butts over there. “Undyne said, closing the door behind them before strolling into her bed room.

 

“Well, I suppose that worked out better then I had thought… “Papyrus spoke out once she was out of earshot.

 

“Um, ah, Sir Papyrus, if you could put me down now….” Frisk spoke out, Papyrus letting out a small ‘oh’ as he realized that he was still cradling them. Papyrus had set them down gently, patting their head once more.  ”An ah, I'm sorry about not telling you about the… whole human thing sooner. “

 

Papyrus gave a small smile, nodding once as he stood straighter. “No no, I understand fully. You must have heard of my tales of hunting down humans, and as such, must have been wonder struck at my perseverance. Of course you couldn't come to me with your true identity, least I capture you, post haste. I Forgive you, my human friend, for I would do the same thing if if was in your shoes. “Papyrus gave a curt nod as he finished.

 

Frisk merely gave a small laugh but nodded their head anyways. They looked around Undyne's house for a moment before settling on the piano. They moved to it, memories of old timelines flashing behind their eyes as they tried to recall a few of the lessons other Undyne's had taught them. “You know how to play, human?”  Papyrus asked as Frisk sat down.

 

“Un not really, I only know how to use a few keys…. I ah, I only really know how to play one song. “They explained, looking up to the skeleton. “Here, it goes like this… b, a, g, b, a, g” Frisk spoke out, more or less guessing what keys where what before pressing the them slowly.  “g,g,g,g, b,b,b,b, b,a,g” they finished muttering out, looking up to Papyrus’s questioning look. “It has lyrics, but I always had a better time playing when I spoke out they keys.” Frisk said, face tinting a small shade of red.

 

“Is that all you know how to play?” Undyne asked, making both Frisk and Papyrus jump in surprise. The two quickly turned to look back at her, Frisks eyes wide, embarrassment flooding to their cheeks as they gave a shy curt nod once more.

 

“Well, yes, I only know a few keys and-”

 

“I was going to say, that sort of song is for guppies. Not really hard to play if you figure out the pitch for any three keys. “Undyne spoke out, rolling her eye, though a wide somewhat grin came across her face.

 

“Well not for you Miss Royal Guard. You can play amazing! I was able to hear some of the notes before Sir Papyrus knocked on your house. “Frisk said, watching Undyne's face tint in embarrassment at the praise. She looked away stretching the collar or her tanktop. An idea seemed to be tumbling around her head.

 

“Well… you know… you don't seem half bad for a human. If the Qu- ah, ahem… ah, I mean if Toriel and Papyrus like ya so much, maybe your worth learning a few scales and keys from me. “she spoke out, glancing down at Frisk, of course trying to look cool and aloof, most likely from the many anime’s she and Alphys had watch.

 

“W-What? Oh wow really? Thank you so much Miss Royal guard! I know my mom will be so happy to find out that I made such amazing Friends when I get back to her and get her all better.” Frisk spoke out, actually excited to once again be taking up lessons from Undyne. It had been so long since she had spent time with her.

 

“Heh, yeah, speaking of, let's get a move on guys, we don't want to be wasting time just standing here do we?” she asked, picking up Frisk by the head. The human letting out a small yelp as they wiggled slightly before Undyne had put them on her shoulders. “And punk, you can ah, just call me Undyne if you want. “She spoke out, a slight shyness attached to it as they both exited the fish house.

 

_“You would think they would let me walk you know….”_

_“ **Frisk you have like, the stubbiest legs. You're a freaking toddler compared to these people.**_ ” Chara snickered out.

 

Frisk ignored that comment, trying to keep the sour reaction off of their face as they asked the question they pretty much knew. “So, where are we going?”

 

“We are heading to Hotlands, but if Papyrus told me is true, I'm guessing you have no idea what that place is huh?” Undyne asked as Frisk situated themselves better. For once, it seemed Chara was right, they were pretty tall. As such, they were pacing and taking more ground than what Frisk was use to.

 

“Y-Yeah, I Mostly just been in the Ruins, and a little bit of Snowdin.”

 

“From what I can gather, they must be excellent at puzzles! They managed to figure out the most amazing puzzles from my puzzles! Which was how to avoid said puzzles!! Which is puzzling in itself as it is rather hard to avoid my puzzling puzzles….” Papyrus said, tapping his chin with a gloved hand.

 

Undyne merely stared with uncertainty at the large skeleton, pursing their lips together before slowly nodding as if she actually had a clue to where he was going with that sentence. “Alright then Papyrus…. But ah, yeah, like Hotlands name kinda suggests, the place is really freaking hot. And ah, in really not all about walking through that, so we are going to be going the really quick way to Alphys house. “She spoke out, turning south and meeting a stream. A lone boats person meeting them with a small wave.

 

“Oh! Yes, I do suppose the river person is the quickest way to Alphys. I didn't think that they would be waiting for us here though.  Good day river person! Would you be so kind as to take us to Hotlands?” Papyrus asked.

 

The hooded figure nodded, muttering nonsense before the three loaded. Undyne taking Frisk off of her shoulders so that the smaller human would be safer. Which was a good idea as the boat launched forward. “Beware, time can flow and stop, just as easily as flesh rots!” the spoke out.

 

The two monsters chuckled off the warning, though the warning seemed to make Frisk fidget.

 

It only took a moment before they had arrived at Alphys. Undyne already gripping Frisk to place them on her shoulders. The human just accepting this now as a normal thing. They perked up as they neared Alphys’s house. The sea dweller quickly knocking on the door, bouncing from foot to foot. Frisk giving a large smile as they lean down closer to Undyne's ear fins. “You seem really excited. Is Miss Alphys someone really special?” they asked, feeling Undyne's face heat up.

 

Frisk snickered as she was about to open thier mouth to retaliate when the door opened to reveal a short yellow lizard hopping down in excitement. “O-oh wow! You where not kidding, Undyne! That re-really is a real life human. Oh wow, oh gosh! H-hello, my name is Doctor Alphys, the royal scientist. Of course you can just call me Alphys. “she spoke out lightning quick, shaking the young humans hand.

 

“I ah, heard you needed some help? “she asked, fixing her glasses.

 

“Why yes! It seems their foster mother is about to fall down. They traveled all the way from the ruins to get help, and well, to also get teachings under I, the great Papyrus!” the skeleton monster spoke out, smiling widely.

 

the reptile froze slightly, shifting in nervousness that only Frisk knew why. The last patents she worked with, well, that hadn't been to good.  “Well, I can most d-definitely look to see what is wrong. I g-guess we should hurry up though…. Um, just let me grab my bag, I, ah, um, already packed a few things. “she spoke out with stutter, quickly leaving the area before she could be questioned.

 

Undyne let out a small huff, herself looking more anxious then ever. “Hey, um, Alphys, we are going to be taking the short way to the outside of Snowdin. So ah, you make sure you pack something warm ok?” she yelled out, already hearing the shuffles and the sound of cloth being pulled over scales.

 

The yellow monster already running down with a hideous Christmas like sweater along with a pair of earmuffs. Another bigger cut in her hands as she shyly placed it into Undyne's figure. “I, well I sort of figured you would need it to. “she spoke out, quickly picking up the back and running out the door.

 

The Fish warrior blushing darkly before following out. “You liiiiiike her don't ya?” Frisk teased out, already knowing the answer.

 

“What?! Phhh, I mean, like, ah, w - who wouldn't like her?!? Alphys is amazing, the best chick ever?!?it's not that it's like, like like her…. Unless. Like, um, she said something?” Undyne babbled out in a low voice before frowning. “just, grrrr, mind your own business gosh darn it!” she huffed out, wincing as the heat hit the fish girl. “God I hate that it's so fricken hot here.” she muttered out before quickly rushing back to the boat. Frisk giving a yelp at the sudden movement, hanging down for dear life until once more Undyne gripped them and placed them gently on the boat.

 

Frisk watched as they pulled away from the mainland, freezing as they saw a blue clad figure come into frame before completely leaving Hotland.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok helllloooo! you guys know i typically update either Tuesdays or Saturdays, buuuuut if you havent checked out my Tumblr blog for my fics ( http://friskcrocker.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> i ended up getting strep throat and was knocked on my ass.   
> aaaannnnd if that wasnt enough, the strep throat blew out my fucking ear drum. let me tell you, that shit hurts, i ended up crying so much i had to take a high dose of pain killers which made me pass out. and when i woke up.... well, i was bleeding from my left ear ( the one i popped) thankfully, i wont be going deff, but i wont get my hearing back untill two more weeks from now. the entire last week has been me passing in and out of sleep from pain, anti-bionics, and sooooooo many pain killers
> 
> a week later im still having things drip out of my ear..... s'great...... really......
> 
> either way, im at 80% back to normal, so ill keep to that scheduled of updates!
> 
> ALSO HOMESTUCK IS UPDATING AND ENDING WHO ELSE IS FUCKING EXCITED IMMA FUCKING PUNCH A WALL.


	18. 18: I know who i truly am, i truly do have a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * well..... this could have gone better

“ _ **I think he has been following us.**_ ”  Chara spoke out, the dead human projecting once more outside of Frisks body. Frisk was  again riding on the shoulders of Undyne, Chara just walking side by side, occasionally looking back against the snow filled land.  ” I think he has been since we had left Hotlands.

 

“ _How come you think he hasn't attacked yet? You think it could be because of Papyrus? Maybe Undyne and Alphys? I don't think he would make a move and risk being ousted or, whatever……_ “Frisk spoke to Chara, looking up to see Papyrus and Alphys getting along about some sort of anime. Probably Kissy Kissy Mew Mew if Frisk knew anything about Alphys. “ _Makes me wonder, you know. If he is so intent on killing me, why doesn't he do it now? The timeline will just reset, so why is he just stalling? I mean it makes no sense, if he knows i can respond or, whatever, why the fuck does he keep trying to kill me?_ ”

 

“ ** _I thought so as well, i think your little bone toy has something a little more hidden. I wouldn’t suggest being killed by him anymore”_**

_“Oh yeah, like i can help that! I’m dealing with just a health of 20, and i don't plan on killing him anytime soon._ “Frisk huffed, glancing back to Chara who just shrugged idly.

 

“ ** _Like i said Frisk, quit dying by his hands and we should be good._** “Chara stated blankly

 

“ _Well that won't be a problem, as soon as we get this problem all sorted out, I’m staying in the ruins. I have no plan to go through the Underground this run. Fuck that noise._ “Frisk spoke out, narrowing their eyes in determination. They of course, could see Chara glaring at them for a second before becoming melancholy once more.

 

“Hey punk, you doin ok?” Undyne had asked softer then normal, Frisk slightly jumping as they were pulled from their thoughts.” You been kinda quiet, well, ya kinda quiet to begin with, but I’ll say you got this sort of off feeling to you. “She moved her hand to gently pat Frisks leg. “If it's about your mom… I know it's scary, but I got a darn well good feeling about it you know? I'm sure she will make it through, I mean if anyone can get people back on their feet, it's Alphys.”

 

Frisk could see the way that the fish warrior was looking at her. The human gave a small smile, leaning forward a tad bit to rest their head on Undyne. “You must like her a lot. You know, I think you should ask her out. “Frisk spoke out softly, just so the fish warrior would hear her, quickly becoming blunt and to the point.

 

The human could feel the heated glow from Undyne as she coughed to hold her surprise in. “I don't… I mean… gosh, am I that noticeable?”

 

“I’d say Transparent. But, from what it can tell, I think she likes you too. She had this big old sweater ready for you, and she kinda seems more…. Hmm… I guess the word Is jittery when you are around her. I think it's a safe bet to say she likes you too. “

 

“I don't know punk… maybe after we get this whole thing done I'll ask her out in a date or… something I guess. “Undyne huffed out, stopping as the reached the large purple door. All three monsters seemed to look on with gazes of curiosity. Almost as if they were afraid to try and see if it was indeed still locked.

 

“Here, let me down!” Frisk spoke out, Undyne taking them off her shoulders, watching as Frisk ran up to the door, pushing it hard, the door moving a slight inch.

 

“ ** _You’re going to need more muscles if you want to move that thing. It's made of thick stone Frisk, come on._** “Chara sighed out, as they leaned against the wall. This of coursed pissed Frisk off. While Chara couldn't physically help, they didn't have to look like a useless asshole.

 

“Hey, um, Undyne, you think you can-?” Frisk started. Only to have Undyne easily push the stone door open for them.  ” Thanks.” Frisk spoke out with a small voice before running in.

 

To say the least, they were very worried for their foster mother. They had been gone for…. a day or two? Honestly, with the restarts from Sans killing them over and over was starting to fuck up their perception of time.   Either way, they ran through the small patch of grass, booking it down the long purple halls. Frisk could clearly hear the protesting yells from the other monsters, but Frisk wasn't going to wait for them. They had to see if Flowey had kept Toriel alive.

 

They climbed the stairs two at a time, their calf burning as they push harder, taking a left down to their mother's room. Their breath was shaky, not of fatigue, but from the nervousness that seems to knot in their stomach. Their throat felt closed off as if something was blocking it. Frisk could hear the others running after them, so wasting no time they opened the door to the room.

 

It was dark, much to dark for it to be normal. “ _Where the fuck is that Flower_. “Frisk hissed out in thought. Chara glancing at them from behind Frisk as the human stood in the entrance of the door.

 

“ ** _I… I don't see him._** ” Chara muttered out softly. “ ** _He…. I don't…. I don't think he would leave her._** “  

 

Frisk moved to the bed, a large lump could be seen under the covers. Both humans seemed to hold their breath as they got closer. “Mom?” Frisk spoke out, tear threatening to spill as they layer their hand ever so softly on the cover. Frisk jumping as the lump pulled down the sheets slightly. A white furred face greeted Frisks’, her red eyes peering at the human.

 

“Ch-Chara? Is… is that you?” She asked out. Frisk felt a pain pulsed through their chest, fear quickly pulling through them as they thought Toriel was able to see the more or less ghost human, Chara even stumbling back in shock. “Chara, I haven't seen you since…” she tried off, breathing becoming slightly haggard as she nuzzled back into her bed.

 

Frisk quickly went to cover her, jumping as her friends barged in. The group of three stopped, Undyne and Alphys seemed to be slightly shocked, Papyrus just carried a look of worry. “H-hey, this is, ah, your mom right?” Alphys asked, quickly moving over to the bed, taking out her bag and pulling all sorts of items from it. “Don’t worry, I'll see what I can do. First things f-first, we need to see what's causing her to be sick in the first place. “

 

Frisk and Chara could only watch as Alphys pulled out a syringe, taking Toriel’s paw and sticking it into her wrist. The yellow lizard having almost no resistance from her patient other than a weak moan. That of course sent a chill up both humans spines.

 

“ ** _Frisk, I think…… I think I know what's wrong?_** ”

 

“ _What? What do you mean?_ “Frisk replied, glancing over to Chara.

 

“ ** _I mean I think I know why mom's like this._** ” Chara stated, voice startlingly off putting.

 

“ _Chara, what the hell??? If you knew why Mom was like this, why are we just messing around know, what do you think it is? I'm sure if we Tell Alphys right now, this whole thing will go quicker._ “Frisk huffed out annoyed, putting their full attention to the projection, but still trying to look discreet. Chara all the while looking increasingly unnerved.

 

“ ** _Frisk, I think…. I think she was poisoned._ ** “

 

Frisk narrowed their eyes, about to ask what the hell they were talking about when Undyne interrupted their own inner conversation with her hand on their shoulder. The projection  Chara was putting up disappeared, Frisk looked annoyed but met the worried stare of Undyne. “H-Hey, punk, come on. Alphys needs a to concentrate, and ah, i think you need to get your mind of of all this unpleasant crap.” Undyne pulled them away from the room with little force and into the hallway. Noises from the kitchen could be heard, no doubt Papyrus has been messing around in it.

 

“ _Chara, what in the hell do you mean she was poisoned?_ ” Frisk asked, knowing fully well that the ghost human was listening. The silence was very apparent, Frisk would keep trying to pry information out of the ghost, but it seemed the Fish warrior had other ideas.

 

“Hey, let's cook something, I know when I'm stressed out, cooking always calms me down.”  Undyne had said, moving to kitchen, hands still held tightly onto Frisk. “Hey Paps, what does the little punk have in their fridge?” Undyne yelled out, startling Papyrus into dropping a few pans on the floor. The loud clanging echoing in the house.

 

“Ah! Undyne! It seems like the human and thier odd adoptive monster mom has very low supplies of Spaghetti making ingredients! “The taller skeleton said, bending down to pick up the metal pans and pots.

 

“We mostly kinda always eat pies. Well, not the sugary stuff, like chicken pot pies, and Shepard’s pie, and I think…. Mom said it was a kinda quiche?” Frisk shrugged, not to sure what It was, but it didn't taste all to sweet. “and I guess a few casseroles. “they finished, moving back to help Papyrus settle back all the pots and pans that had fell out.

 

“What??? Is that all you had while you were here?  Because from what I'm hearing, my small Afrientice, is that you have yet to taste the amazing flavor that is Spaghetti.” Papyrus knelt down, a look of pure worry etched in thier face, placing both hands on the small human’s shoulders. Frisk merely pursed thier lips and scrunched thier nose as they looked down.

 

“ah…. Well, Papyrus, its fine. I mean i had spaghetti before, but its been a real really long time since i had it. “Frisk said, a small lull of silence coming over the three of them.

 

“Undyne, we need to go back to Snowdin.”  

 

“Papyrus, we are not walking back all the way to your house just to get spaghetti ingredients! “Undyne roared out with laughter.

 

“But, But Undyne, my little Afrientice needs to be reminded of how Spaghetti tastes like! “Papyrus countered, turning away from Frisk.

 

The human, for the first time in a long while, cracked a smile as they watched the two monsters go into a heated argument about traveling through the snow storm that was raging in Snowdin.

 

This felt normal, this was something that Frisk had wanted for such a long time. Just a small setting where everything had that feel good feel to it. They finally could spend time with their mother, with their friends! Of course… they did miss hanging out with Asgore. He was like a sort of father figure, or at least that's what Frisk looked them to. An… then there was Sans…

 

They shook the thought from their mind, moving over into the kitchen to get supplies for the evening.  Frisk opening up the fridge to pull out what was needed to make Toriels favorite kinda pie, Snail pie. It was something that…. Frisk was not to big on, but no doubt that maybe if Toriel smelled the pie, maybe she would have enough strength to eat some of it.

They pulled out a tightly covered bowl of snails, a few eggs, and other goods, placing them gently on the table as Frisk started to preheat the oven. Frisk took out the bowels from under the sink, placing them next to the other supplies on the counter before washing their hands.

 

By now, the two other monster had heard of the commotion that Frisk was making. Happy that the human was not thinking too much on their sick adopted mother, the two monsters moved to the human, curiosity certainly etched into their faces. “Hey, Punk, what are you doing?” asked Undyne, watching as Frisk cracked an egg and placed it into the bowl.

 

“I’m making dinner. I figure a snail pie would be good to make. It's not spaghetti, but I figure it's good enough, right?” Frisk asked, looking up to the two. Frisk all the while started to stir the contents in, adding more when needed.

 

“While I agree that it is indeed not spaghetti, I shall have to ask if you ever made a dish like this before. I certainly don't recognize it, and from the training Undyne is given me, it doesn't come close to the things she makes.”

 

“Hey, what's that even suppose to mean?!” Undyne huffed out, giving a playful glare at the taller skeleton.

 

“Ah, can someone please open the oven door for me?” Frisk quickly interrupted, taking the pan in both hands, watching both monsters race to open the door, Undyne getting to it in a fraction of a second compared to Papyrus. The human simply just laughed as they placed the meal into the oven.

 

“So how long do we have to wait for this… quiche to come out?” Undyne ask; leaning over the stove, frisk all the while scribbled to sit up top of the counter to the right of it.

 

“Well, hopefully for a good hour or so, after that we have to let it cool down, but them we can eat it!” Frisk spoke out, moving to clean up the small mess they had made while working on their dish. Toriel didn't need to wake up to a messy home.  They plugged the sink, letting it fill up with warm water. ” Did you guys want to set up the table? “They asked, turning around, soap in hand as their gaze met a nervous Alphys.

 

“O-Oh, ah…. Ok, so I figured out what was the problem. Miss- ah, your mom seemed too have been going through a sort of... Well… “The yellow lizard stopped abruptly, scratching the scales behind her neck. “Your mother was poisoned….”

 

Frisk could feel the blood drain from their face, a new wave of fear coming to them. Not of their own, but from Chara’s.

 

“Um… ah, you, you haven't been cooking with anything weird have you?”

 

“i… um… me and mom have been trying out new plants and fruit and stuff… w-why do you ask?”  Frisk asked.

 

“Have you heard of a yellow flower called buttercups? “Alphys asked, watching as Frisks dropped a plastic bowl in the water filled sink. Alphys taking this as a sign that they had. “Well, ah, you see, they are very poisonous. Thank f-fully the queen didn't seem to have to have a lethal amount in her system, it wa-” Alphys was cut off as Frisk broke past them, running down the hall  to the stairs.

 

“Hey! Hey wait!” Undyne yelled out, her and Papyrus slightly confused.

 

“I think they may feel guilty. They probably where making something new to eat down here, but didn't know that buttercups could be so poisonous.” the yellow reptile informed already moving after the human, waving along the others. “We should get them; we can't let them wander off after all! “

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

“Flowey! Flowey you little FUCK, get out here!” Frisk screamed out, as they passed into the small hall, the one Flowey always seemed to be waiting in whenever they were leaving the ruins in any run.  “FLOWEY!” they screeched out, moving to the patch of grass, kicking it. Anger seemed to rain from their form. “ _It had to be that little weed, Chara! It has to be! Only he would do this kinda crap! “_

 

 _“ **Frisk calm down, I’m I'm sure Asriel had a good explanation for it all…”**  _ Chara tried to reason, their voice unsure. None the less, they appeared before the human, placing both hands on their shoulder. It did little help, as once more their form seemed to phase through Frisk.

 

“That thing is not Asriel!”

 

“Well that's pretty much right…...” a voice spoke out behind them.  Frisk turned on a dime to face the talking plant, a smug but nervous grin on its face.

 

“You! You poisoned mom! Flowey, she was your mother to! Why in the hell would you even do such a thing! Why did you try to kill her!”

 

“Stupid, I killed others before. What makes you think this would be any different? I'm soulless, if you remember! I don't really feel about her in particular anymore...” he hissed out. “But I'm not doing this for shits and giggles. I can tell, you… you're not something to mess around with. Did you really think I would let you continue on with your…. Sick game? The smiley trash bag isn't the only person who can remember after you restart. “he huffed out with an annoyed look. The flower leaned forward, a small smile starting to spread. “as soon as I saw you break your pattern; I really could only think the worst…. An to be frank, I didn't think anything could be as worse then that genocidal road you always keep going down and restarting. It would only be time before you tried to uproot me!  So, I set off to find that lazy sack of bones. I mean I can't sure as hell fight you, but I know he could.  an let me tell you, he wasn't to pleased that you where taking your time in the ruins.  ” he snickered out.

 

“so…. So you baited me out?”

 

Chara could feel the anger practically radiating off of Frisk at this moment. “ **Frisk _ **,** please, calm down._** “

 

“ _Chara…. He… Chara I just, for once, want to make it to my 21 birthday. Just once I want to die old! An… I can't have that, finally I was able to break free of YOUR grip, only for this asshole to try and FUCK it up._ “they hissed out to Chara, Frisk shaking in rage, tears threatening to spill.

 

“An it seemed to work pretty well.” a deep voice seemed to chuckle out. Frisk shivered as a gust of chilled air went through them. They turned ever so slowly, meeting the dark silhouette that's stood hauntingly in the arch of the doorway. The single bright cyan and yellow eye seemed to glow and flicker dangerously like Hell fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS, i was on a hiatus, but now that school is starting, ill be getting chapters out every Tuesday and maybe thursdays!!!


	19. Tommarrow ill switch the beat, to avoid yesterdays dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *FINALLY, I GET MY OWN TURN

 

“ ** _FRISK, YOU NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!”_** Chara screamed out.

 

Frisk didn't need to be told twice, they bolted to run back into the stretch of hall that would lead to the stairs. Feet pounding heavily on the concrete, only to let out a scream as they fell face first into the ground. Bits of dirt smeared across their face, panic making their blood pump quicker.

 

**“Call for help!”**

 

They opened their mouth to scream, vines wrapping around their mouth in a quick fashion to muffle their screams, Frisk instinctively bit down but to no avail, opting out to try and run once more. They tried to stagger up, noticing they they could not move their legs, looking to them to see the same vines wrapped tightly around their legs. Thorns piercing their ankles, droplets of blood slowly trailing down. They glanced up to the shorter skeleton, bones appearing above his head in a flash, circling once around the skeleton before quickly firing at Frisk.

 

The bones only missed by a hair as frisk took the still soapy knife they grabbed from the sink and slashed at the vines around their legs and their own skin in a haste. Flowey letting out a yell of pain as Frisk cut right through him.  They cut through the vines, rolling right and left as bones continued to fire. They could see Sans slowly moving closer, Frisk carefully dug the knife between the cheeks and cut the vines around their face. The human rolling away from another onset of bones before getting up.

 

White petals shot in rapid succession, lowering their health, but Frisk bared their teeth, quickly dodging bones. They couldn't just fight back against Sans…. But they could reach out to their other monster friends!  They sprang to try a make it out of the small room and into the hallway, dodging white razor sharp petals. Walking backwards as they started to reflect bones off the cold wet steal of their kitchen knife. Their wrist starting to sting at the harsh impact of metal meeting bone

 

“They are getting away, you useless bag of bones! Come on, damn it! W-wait, hold on, not in he-” they could hear flower scream out, making it into the doorway, their health scraping the bottom of the barrel, but they made it to the stairway. Frisk’s cocky smirk sliding off as they heard the charging sound of a Gaster blaster, followed by the intense heat that racked their body.  They felt their soul break before the pain to their physical body caused them to black out.

 

Chara watched as the charred body hit the floor, the first human glaring at Sans. Frisk’s, no, their shared soul pulling from the body, starting to fade just as quick as it came out. They felt their own mind start to slip in and out of unconsciousness. Smirking as Sans bolted to catch it. Chara grinned wider, knowing the both of them would disappear to that odd void place before Sans could catch their soul.

 

At least that's what Chara had thought. They glanced to Flowey, seeing the Flower monster wide gaped as if he was frozen in time.

 

Chara felt a chill go up their spine as Sans took another step, straining to stop time and move to grab their soul. They urged the soul to disappear faster, watching as Sans grazed the heart with his boney fingers as it, and Chara, disappeared into the void.

 

Chara opened their their eyes, darkness etched across the endless plane. They started to walk forward, a frown forming as a bright red light came into view. Frisk seemed to be stuck… a wide grin quickly spread across Chara’s face as they bolted across the plane.

 

San all the while seemed to be frozen as his former flickered into this new area. Memories of Gaster playing in his head before he shook them away. He noticed a heart a few feet away from him, the skeleton grinning wildly as he took his sweet time shuffling to the heart. “Took me a few tries there, kid. But I finally got it. I couldn't out pace you, after all, living through those resets…. Kinda tires you out, you know. Easier for your megalomaniac self to wear me down. “he stopped at the heart, it fluttered in place, twinkling every few moments.

 

“But, I figured, why not use your resets against you this time. You can't reset if you can't use your own soul. I just need to catch it. To bad it faded away just like any old regular monster. Guess you can say that we are all the same on the inside. “Sans waved his hand, the soul turning blue, the light flickering rapidly as if it where scared. He pulled the soul closer, grin widening into a crazy state. “took me a fucking while to get the timing right, freeze before you're little soul just proofed to…. Wherever this place is…. “he chucked out looking around, his fingers nearly clutching the heart before it pulled away, the blue cracking and falling apart, Frisks red heart shining brightly as it froze in midair. Chara stepping into the bright light coming from Frisks soul, pushing it closer to their chest.

 

“Greetings Sans, i, am Chara. “They spoke out to the skeleton, watching in amusement as Sans moved a few steps away and quickly formed a ring of bones around himself, ready to send to the soulless teen.

 

“How do you know my Name?” Sans Hissed out, looking them up and down. They where at least a few inches taller then Frisk. Their hair was much choppier, and over all they seemed much more disheveled.

 

“Hm, you can say I known you from past timelines. Of course I have seen things through Frisks eyes for a good while. Think of me as their guardian angel, if you will.”

 

 “You look a lot like the kid…. Course they never had a winning grin like yourself. “he spoke out, looking at the heart and back up to Chara’s face.  

 

“Funny, typically people say that to Frisk, not to me. “Chara tinkered with the heart, bouncing it around in the palm of their hands, ducking their head as a bone went flying too them.

 

“Listen here, Sans, you may have a good grip over space and time, but here….” the undead human chuckled, shrugging and throwing thier arms out to gesture around the black abyss that was holding their forms. “here, is where I rule. This is my domain Sans, and here, time and space, account for nothing. I should know, I have spent a good time lurking here whenever something, or well, you, kill Frisk.  So if I where you, I would think very carefully of what I can't and cannot do. “Chara spoke out, closing thier eyes half way and giving a cocky smirk as they tilted their head to the side. They almost seemed eager, much to eager for Sans’s liking.

 

“Kid, if anything, I would tone down on the cockiness, cus you are being starting to sound pretty ballzy.” Sans snickered out, eyes darkening as he felt his magic flared within him.

 

“Hmmm, a penis joke. How quaint… if anything I would think by now you would take things more serious, but if not…. Well, I suppose I cannot help you with that, now can i?” Chara let out a sigh, shrugging their shoulders rather lazily.

 

Sans nearly scoffed as he looked over Chara’s form, Frisks soul being clunged on by the thick, dark, vine like holdings that was essentially Chara. The heart pulsed with each breath Chara took, making Sans snarl with disgust as he snapped his fingers, the bones starting to spin rapidly at this point. They held a bright white tinted glow to them, almost making the skeletal monster look heavenly. Yet the skeleton held an eerie aura as he took a step to Chara. “Why would I take you seriously? I'm more of a comical guy, and you know, I'm looking at one big joke here. “he gestured to Chara. “All I need to do is kill you once and poof, that shiny soul that Frisk and you need, will be mine, and you can kiss that restarting power good bye. You're pretty much defenseless, and have absolutely no weapons. Face it kid, you and Frisk are going to die and stay dead.  So why don't we just get on with it, huh?” he spoke out, throwing his hands forward to Chara.

 

The undead human frowned, watching as the bones came to them at a blinding speed, jumping back before dodging to the left as the shared soul pulled forward in front of their chest, it pulsed brighter as Chara grinned wildly. The once human bolted forward, leaning down to take out a thrown jagged bone from the ground, slashing once, twice at Sans who dodged with a deep laugh.

 

“Kid, I gotta hand it to you for being so resourceful, though you can't hit me so easily. If you think you can outlast me, you have another thing coming. “Sans spoke out, lifting his hand up, Chara giving a gasp as they felt the soul turn a dark blue, their body pulling forward at the odd sensation of being weightless. Sans threw their body down, Chara letting out a choked gasp as the air was pushed from their body. They hissed in pain as they rolled out of the way from yet another barrage of bones that shot up from under the ground.  

 

They staggered up right, wiping spit from their lips as they once again flashing a smile to Sans. “ _C-Chara? Chara what's going on_?” a small tired voice seemed to muttered out.

 

“Ah, Frisk, Nice of you to wake up. Cant really have an idle chit chat with you, I’m a little bit busy with Sans here. “Chara spoke out, once more feeling Frisk try to take control of their body. They hardly had time to dodge the oncoming bones, the feeling of air whooshing by them almost knocking them back. “Knock it off Frisk, if i mess up here, we both are pretty much done for. Calm down. If you must know, are roles have been temporarily reversed. You seem to be the attachment while i am the body. Funny, is it not?” Chara chuckled out loud, making Sans freeze in his tracks, His eyes narrowed at the giggling form of Chara.

 

“You really are a freak, kid. “he spoke out, once again pulling larger bones from his magic, lining then to hopefully attack them, gritting his teeth together as Chara was able to quickly recognize the pattern of his attack, dodging hit after hit with ease.

 

“Sans please, I’m talking to Frisk now, rather rude to interrupt don’t you think?” Chara said with a mocking condescending tone.

 

“ _are you using that smarty pants attitude with him like you first used for me?_ “

 

“Possibly……” Chara replied back, a snicker coming from them as they dodged another attack. “it’s not every day I get to act like this. Use the time that I have and what not!”

 

“Who the hell are you talking to?” San growled out as he backed away from Chara once more, leaning away as his own bone dagger almost struck him. He quickly pushed back Chara with his magic, giving him a little breathing room.

 

“Oh Come now Sans, you're scientist for god sakes. It isn't that hard to put two and two together is it? Me and Frisk share a body from time to time. I mean really, do you think a simple single person could do everything we have done?”  Chara giggled out, tripping underfoot as they were pushed back by magic, throwing themselves to the ground as sharpened bones flew past, aiming for their head.  ” How do you think Frisk was able to make those split time decisions back in Snowdin? I'm the one tactical one, Frisk, well, they are more the determination part. “Chara explained, getting back up, spinning the makeshift bone dagger before tossing it to Sans

 

“so you two work together instead of one using the other. Big whoop.” The skeleton scoffed out, blue eye fairing to teleport, the white glow to his eyes flaring as he realized he was still stuck in place. Moving just enough where his own bone struck this hoodie, efficiently tearing a hole through the hood. He looked to it, then back to the dead teen. “What the fuck?”

 

“ _Chara…. Is…. Is he not able to teleport?_ ” Frisk spoke out

 

“Like I said, Sans, time has no relativity in here. Go one, try it again, better yet! Try that annoying time jump patterns you always seem to do. “Chara taunted out, almost giddy with glee.

 

The skeleton snarled, magic flaring to try and stop time, to slow it, anything!

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing seemed to happen, and Chara stood there tapping their foot to the ground.

 

“I have had enough of this!” Sans growled out, pulling out his hands from his pocket, his bone hand glowing a sharp cyan. A moment passed before San narrowed his eyes at his hand, a look of confusion coming to him. “what the hell?”

 

“Trying to pull your Gaster Blasters out? Like I said, you don't have any access to pull thing from space like you have before. “Chara snickered out, looking off the the side as they started to notice an odd flickering. It seemed as if Frisk was trying to project themselves much like how Chara had done. “ ** _Don’t wear yourself out, if you try your hard, you may just pass out. I wouldn't want you to miss this, after all_**. “

 

“So now we can make this a fair fight, Sans…” Chara spoke out softly, bending down to grip a bone that was indented into the ground. Their hands glowing a sickening red as they yanked it from the ground. The dead human laughing softly before it echoed loudly across the void. Their eyes starting to pool and drip an inky black substance. “a VERY fair fight.


End file.
